Cineasta
by lou5858
Summary: Edward Masen é um jovem cantor na cena nova iorquina. Bella Swan é fotógrafa e aspirante à cineasta. O que precisa acontecer para que diante de uma intensa rotina profissional, a camera capture mais do que um momento estático?
1. Faixa 01: Sky-Room Bar

**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

* * *

**Faixa 01: Sky-Room Bar**

— Mas para pra pensar, cara. É importante você estar lá. — disse Jacob Black, empresário e arranjador dele. — E porra eu demorei pra cacete pra conseguir essa _gig1_. Valoriza meu trabalho.

— Eu sei que é, mas porra Jake, chatice do caralho. — Reclamou Edward.

— Estamos juntos nessa, mas não tem muito o que fazer, mesmo. — Completou rindo.

Edward bufou e acenou em concordância, enquanto disparava um meio sorriso. Jake e Edward eram melhores amigos e inseparáveis desde os tempos da escola. Eles tiveram uma banda juntos por alguns anos, mas Jacob Black descobriu rapidamente que estar à frente dos holofotes não era para ele, então tão logo a banda começou a fazer sucesso, Jake decidiu passar a articular por trás dos panos.

A banda então se dissolveu e Edward Masen passou a seguir carreira solo, rapidamente assumindo o papel de guitarrista assim que Jake deixou o posto. Ele era talentoso e Jacob nunca duvidou que seu melhor amigo seria capaz de cumprir com primazia. A verdade é que Jake era um bom guitarrista, mas ele era um empresário espetacular e um arranjador inigualável. Ele conseguiu imprimir verdadeiramente a personalidade da banda e rapidamente, se fazendo uso das redes sociais, conseguiu alavancar a banda na cena nova iorquina.

— Tem traje?

— É uma festa no _Sky-Room Bar_, Edward. Porra. Tome banho pelo menos. — respondeu rindo torcendo muito para que ele tivesse um pingo de decência e se arrumasse de maneira adequada. — Mas sério, — complementou Jake — vai confortável, cara. O momento de a gente começar a naturalizar teu estilo é agora. Vamos ver como a galera absorve Edward Masen na cidade que nunca dorme, pode ser?

Edward apenas concordou. Despediu-se rapidamente do amigo e se dirigiu até o metrô mais próximo para ir embora. Ele sabia que a _gig_ não era muito grande, mas também não fazia tanto tempo assim que estavam trabalhando na carreira solo dele e Jacob conseguiu ir muito mais longe do que ele jamais esperou. E conseguir esse _pocket show2_ no aniversário de Alice Brandon era algo grandioso - uma oportunidade que ele não poderia mesmo recusar.

Definitivamente cantar para uma porção de ricos em um dos mais badalados bares de Nova Iorque não era exatamente o que ele imaginava para si quando pensava na sua carreira, mas ele não podia deixar de aproveitar todas as oportunidades que se desdobravam em sua frente.

Nos dias seguintes Edward trabalhou no _setlist3_ cuidando para incluir as que Alice Brandon gostava. Ela é modelo de uma famosa marca de cosméticos, e aparentemente bastante engajada em questões sociais - aparentemente foi por pressão dela que a marca começou a reduzir testes em animais até, recentemente, anunciar não mais fazê-los. Ele precisava dar o braço a torcer e admitir que até os ricos têm valor - ou pelo menos suas influências são importantes. Além disso ela era daquelas pessoas que compartilham muito de sua intimidade em suas redes sociais, então não foi complexo descobrir suas principais preferências musicais.

Na data do seu _pocket show_, Edward se antecipou para chegar cedo no _Sky-Room Bar_ e observou admirado o espaço onde ele faria seu show. Ele sabia que era um dos bares mais famosos daquela cidade, mas não fazia ideia de que a vista do local seria tão deslumbrante. O bar ficava no último andar de um prédio de mais de 30 andares e tinha uma vista panorâmica da linha do horizonte de nova Iorque, permitindo observar um esplendoroso pôr do sol invernal. Ele deveria começar a arrumar os equipamentos e passar o som, mas era difícil demais conseguir dar algum passo para longe daquela varanda.

— Impossível de enjoar, não é? — Ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dele e olhou curioso. Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto, e seu olhar foi rapidamente do seu, para o céu.

A mulher estava parada, encostada no vidro que separava o restaurante do pôr do sol em questão. Seus braços atrás de seu corpo, provavelmente dando sustentação contra a porta de vidro. Ela era pequena, e estava distante para que ele pudesse ter certeza, mas aparentemente tinha olhos castanhos. Ela vestia um grande casaco – aberto – e uma calça e blusa sociais pretas; além disso, carregava uma espécie de maleta também preta, suportada por seu ombro.

— Ah… não dá para enjoar de algo que muda todos os dias, não é? — continuou a conversa, tentativamente se aproximando dela, que voltou seu olhar para o dele, ainda com o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

— Alguma coisa não muda todos os dias? — Ele perguntou de volta, dando mais alguns tímidos passos na direção da mulher.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a observar o céu.

— Isabella. — Apresentou-se com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto levava um cigarro aos lábios e o acendia. Ah então era por isso que ela tinha vindo para fora, pensou com divertimento. — Você é Edward, o cantor, não é?

— Edward, o cantor. — Concordou rindo. — Muito prazer. Você trabalha aqui?

— Fotógrafa. — Respondeu apontando para a sua maleta preta que acabara de depositar no chão.

— Uau vai ter fotógrafo. — Espantou-se.

— As vantagens de ter uma melhor amiga fotógrafa é que ela é obrigada a sempre estar à sua disposição. — Disse com uma piscadinha de olho.

— Amiga da Alice, suponho. — Edward perguntou, quase que de forma retórica.

— Desde o berço. — respondeu com aquele maldito sorriso que insistia em não sair daquele rosto.

Edward terminou de se aproximar dela e também encostou-se no vidro, espelhando o movimento da mulher ao seu lado.

— Você estava falando sobre coisas mutáveis e eu fiquei reflexivo aqui. Por que acha que tudo muda?

— Você não? — Perguntou enquanto virava seu rosto para encará-lo diretamente e _caralho_ ele era lindo.

— Para te ser sincero, não sei. Acho que nunca pensei nisso. Minha resposta lógica seria concordar com você porque você parece ter absoluta certeza do que está falando, e provavelmente passou bastante tempo discutindo isso com outras pessoas para chegar a sua conclusão, — disse com um sorriso que aumentou quando ela também sorriu — acho que vou precisar de um tempo pra te dar uma resposta — Concluiu.

— Como quiser. — Disse Isabela, rindo. — Tenho outra pergunta que me ajuda a definir caráter das pessoas.

— A da imutabilidade das coisas é uma dessas? — Inquiriu em um falso alarme, fazendo-a rir. Ele gostava do som da risada dela.

— Sim, definitivamente uma delas. — Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

_Caralho ela não cansava de sorrir?_

— Preparado?

— Porra não. Agora eu estou nervoso. Me dá um trago. — Pediu.

Bella ofereceu o cigarro e observou atenta até que Edward o levasse aos lábios. Ele deu um trago longo e o relaxamento que o invadiu foi palpável.

— Nervoso?

— Um pouco, acho, — respondeu desconcertado — eu não estou exatamente no meu ambiente aqui.

— Onde é seu ambiente?

— Na garagem da casa dos meus pais, se eu analisar friamente — respondeu rindo alto, sendo acompanhado por ela. — Acho que cantando para uma porção de gente ferrada de grana que se embebeda com a cerveja mais barata do bar. Isso aqui — disse apontando para dentro do bar e dando mais um trago no cigarro — é tão esquisito quanto possa ficar.

— Entendo, acho. Quando comecei a fotografar eventos de classe A, também me sentia assim. Mas acredita, Edward, isso passa. Além disso, não há nada pior na vida do que fotografar um casamento e perder o _click_ da hora do beijo. — Confidenciou rindo. _Cacete ela realmente não parava de rir._

— Caralho já aconteceu contigo? — Perguntou genuinamente intrigado e gargalhou alto quanto ela negou.

— Ainda. — Complementou encolhendo os ombros e aceitando o cigarro de volta.

Eles riram, mas logo foram interrompidos por um homem alto, bastante musculoso com traços étnicos indígenas.

— Desculpa interromper, boa noite, — Jacob ofereceu à Isabella e olhou, em seguida para o seu amigo — precisa de ajuda na montagem? Três ubers cancelaram, desculpa o atraso. — Complementou indo em direção a eles. — Jacob Black. — Ofereceu a mão à mulher.

— Isabella Swan. — Disse em resposta, apertando a mão ofertada. — Muito prazer. Bom, vou deixar vocês em paz. Qualquer coisa estou por aqui. Tudo bem se tirar umas fotos suas, Edward?

— Claro! — Comentou de forma genuinamente empolgada. Não era sempre que ele teria uma fotógrafa profissional capturando sua imagem.

— Não esquece de marcar se postar no Instagram. Todo holofote é bem-vindo. — Disse Jacob, bem-humorado, e também recebendo dela um sorriso.

_Caralho ela não parava _mesmo_ de sorrir._

— Claro. Não se preocupa com isso. Bom, vou lá, qualquer coisa estou por aqui. — Ela disse olhando por trás de seus ombros, enquanto voltava a entrar no salão do bar.

— Eu também. — Edward respondeu. Ele estava bastante dividido entre seguir o que Jacob estava sugerindo - entrar para montar os equipamentos e passar o som - ou continuar batendo papo com a fotógrafa. Intrigante era uma boa palavra para defini-la, mas não chegava nem perto de ser precisa.

— Porra, Edward. — Disse Jacob a observando ir. — Conhece de onde?

— Acabei de conhecer. — Ofereceu percebendo interesse claro de Jacob nela. — Nem pensa. — avisou, fitando seu amigo.

— Tu vai nela?

— Ué caralho, você viu essa mulher? — Perguntou Edward, apontando com o queixo na direção que ela seguiu.

— Vi, né?

— Então a sua pergunta é retórica, certo? — Inquiriu e riu da gargalhada do seu amigo.

Os dois seguiram para o pequeno platô onde Edward deveria montar a aparelhagem do seu show. Passaram alguns minutos conectando e desconectando cabos, rearranjando a posição das caixas de som, retorno e teclado. Edward ficou em dúvida se cantaria em pé ou sentado e decidiu tomar a decisão quando conseguisse traçar as impressões do público.

Isabella aproveitou que Edward estava ocupado com a organização da logística de seu show, e navegou pelo salão daquele bar reconhecendo os melhores locais para que ela se posicionasse para fotografar. Sendo amiga pessoal de Alice, ela sabia qual roupa ela usaria e a decoração do ambiente, então conseguiu se preparar para trazer as lentes e filtros corretos para sua fotografia. Não é como se ela não fosse preparada para os eventos onde trabalharia, mas saber antecipadamente como seria a iluminação se provou melhor para a qualidade de suas fotos.

Tanto Edward quando Isabella se observavam de forma tentativa. Ela ficou presa, por alguns instantes, na imagem dele sentado na cadeira enquanto dedilhava uma canção calma. Sua voz melodiosa era pouco conhecida. Muito embora Alice acompanhasse o trabalho do cantor em ascensão há alguns anos, Bella não costumava ouvir muita música contemporânea. Ela gostava dos rocks mais clássicos e, quando muito, um _blues_. O problema é que embora o ritmo não se assemelhasse a esses gêneros, a voz, sim. E sejamos francos, era uma gracinha observar seu cenho franzido quando ele se concentrava para tocar.

Edward, por sua vez, sorria todas as vezes que entoava um _drive4_ e acabava por chamar atenção de Isabella, visto que aparentemente era uma técnica vocal que ela gostava de ouvi-lo fazr.

— Isabella, — chamou em um dado momento que ela não estava às suas vistas — Be-e-lla-a-a-som-alou-som — balbuciou enquanto testava o microfone. Isabella apareceu com a câmera posicionada e, sorrindo, o clicou.

— Fala. — Disse do outro lado do salão.

— Qual música você quer que eu cante?

— Cruz credo Edward, isso é responsabilidade demais! — Respondeu rindo e andando na direção do palco. — O que você quiser. — Ofereceu, encolhendo os ombros.

— Essa é para você, então. — Disse após alguns instantes e com a voz propositalmente mais grossa. Ele a fitava diretamente nos olhos e era quase que impossível controlar a sensação gélida que tomou conta de sua barriga. _Porra o olhar dele era _intenso.

— _Smelly cat, smelly cat, why d_— e não conseguiu concluir porque o som da risada de Isabella tomou todo o salão. Eles riram juntos e continuaram sorrindo quando ouviram barulhos de saltos se aproximando deles.

— Ali! — Isabella cantarolou enquanto abraçava sua amiga. — Feliz aniversário! — Disse beijando o rosto da modelo e apertando-a ainda mais contra si. — Você está linda, linda, linda.

— Ah Bella, — Alice parecia envergonhada. — Obrigada. — E sorriu sincera. — Você é Edward, não é? — Perguntou com um largo sorriso, e algo na expressão facial da modelo o levava a crer que era uma pergunta retórica. Ela parecia saber com quem falava.

— Uhum — Respondeu enquanto repousava seu violão no suporte e descia do platô para cumprimentar a mulher. — Feliz aniversário. — Ofereceu de forma simática.

— Obrigada. — Respondeu com um sorriso que tomava seu rosto inteiro. — Posso ver o _setlist_?

Edward maneou negativamente a cabeça e complementou quando olhou a expressão consternada de Alice — você confia em mim?

— Edward eu não te conheço. — Respondeu rindo enquanto olhava para sua amiga que, por sua vez, o encarava curioso.

— Então confie, Alice. Eu pesquisei sobre você. Se você não gostar não precisa pagar cachê. — Piscou e deu um meio sorriso. Isabella se percebeu imitando o gesto.

— Ok… Mas vou aceitar a proposta de não pagar o cachê. — Inferiu rindo.

— Negativo quem cuida das contas do Masen sou eu e negócios são negócios. — Disse Jacob, se aproximando dos três. Alice riu e o cumprimentou com um abraço. Edward percebeu com curiosidade que aparentemente eles já se conheciam.

— Como você está, Jake?

— Bem, Alice. Obrigado por perguntar. Feliz aniversário agora pessoalmente.

— Obrigada! Bom eu vou lá porque tenho um milhão de coisas para resolver antes de pipocar convidados. Bella você me ajuda? — A amiga acenou positivamente com a cabeça e tampou a lente da sua câmera.

— Deixa só eu guardar a câmera rapidinho. Te encontro no quarto que você reservou, pode ser?

O grupo se dissipou depois que Alice confirmou, e, quando estava prestes a sair do bar em direção ao elevador, Isabella ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz que estava se tornando agradavelmente conhecida.

Ela virou na direção do som e o olhou curiosa. Edward dava passos rápidos para se aproximar dela. Isabella observou em silêncio a aproximação e se deixou reparar em como ele era bonito.

A barba por fazer tinha tons de ruivo, e o cabelo, escondido em uma touca de lã era de um castanho acobreado muito bonito, ou pelo menos parecia do pouco que ela conseguia ver. Ele usava uma camisa preta de mangas compridas e um jeans desleixado. Nos pés, _vans_ igualmente pretos. Conforme ele foi se aproximando ela conseguia distinguir em detalhes a fisionomia dele. Tinha o maxilar marcado e sujo pela barba por fazer, um peitoral forte e ombros largos. Edward era dono de um par de olhos verdes escandalosos.

Sua miopia não o permitia enxergar com precisão enquanto estava distante, mas quando se aproximou - talvez um pouco demais para a sua zona de conforto - conseguiu perceber que parecia ter alguns pigmentos marrons em meio ao verde. O nariz dele era fino e tinha um leve inchaço no meio - _será que ele já quebrou o nariz alguma vez? - _e os lábios eram grandes, carnudos e vermelhos. Ela gastou alguns preciosos segundos observando aquela boca porque era _realmente_ bonita. Quase como se tivesse sido cuidadosamente desenhada. Ele tinha um incisivo tortinho e era um charme todo especial nesse _irritante_ sorriso torto que ele insistia em carregar.

Ela sabia que ele percebeu que o encarava, mas para ser sincera, ela não estava muito preocupada com isso. Isabella sempre transitou entre esse tipo de pessoa e, apesar de nunca se refrear em observar quando eram pessoas bonitas, nunca nutriu expectativas de ter nada com nenhum deles - e com ele não seria diferente.

Não é como se ela não reconhecesse o seu valor enquanto mulher. Além de ser sempre muito elogiada pelas pessoas com quem saía, ela também tinha espelho e era completamente capaz de observar sua beleza. A questão é que fazia algum tempo que ela já tinha cansado das transas despropositadas.

Frequentando a vida noturna de Nova Iorque, e sendo bonitinha como sabia que era, foda nunca foi algo que lhe faltou. Mas fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se envolveu romanticamente com alguém, e não tinha nenhuma história dramática por trás desse fato, ela só ficou completamente afogada em suas responsabilidades para lembrar de se dar tempo para conhecer pessoas.

O ponto é que o nervosismo de se estar com alguém muito bonito geralmente bate quando se há algum interesse romântico e/ou sexual, e dado a total incapacidade de encontrar tempo em sua agenda para isso, ela sabia que encontros desse tipo pelos próximos meses seriam inviáveis e, portanto, não teria porquê sentir-se nervosa encarando pessoas bonitas – e assim o fazia.

— A pergunta. Qual era a pergunta? — Edward questionou _ainda com a porra do sorriso torto._

— Ah! — Disse rindo. — Se você pudesse ter qualquer superpoder. Qual seria?

Ela gargalhou alto de verdade quando viu o olhar de consternação. Definitivamente não era isso que ele estava esperando.

— Porra Isabella, — disse rindo — vou ter que ficar te devendo essa também. — respondeu coçando a nuca e a encarando com um sorriso apologético.

— Negativo. Essa tem que ser respondida automaticamente.

— Ai caralho, sei lá. O que você escolheu? — Perguntou e bufou quando notou que ela apenas levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. — Nesse momento queria saber ler mentes para saber exatamente o que passa nessa sua cabecinha. — Disse franzindo o nariz e lábios como em falsa irritação. Ela sorriu de forma suave, enquanto encostava a ponta de seu indicador no nariz dele.

— Previsível. — Concluiu. — E o que você faria com esse poder se pudesse ler minha mente nesse instante? — Perguntou com um tom genuinamente curioso.

— Ué eu saberia antecipadamente qual superpoder você mais valoriza, então diria que é o meu também. — Respondeu ameaçando mordiscar o dedo que estava encostado em seu nariz.

— Que vendido. — Disse rindo e recolhendo sua mão. — Eu manipularia o tempo e espaço. — Esclareceu com um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto dava um passo para trás de forma muito singela de modo que ele não percebesse.

— Ah não. Não vale Isabella! — Reclamou obviamente incomodado com a resposta.

— Ah não, é? Posso saber por quê?

— Há quantos anos você brinca disso com as pessoas?

— Desde 2002 quando ganhei de aniversário a _Uncanny X-Men_ número 4 do meu primeiro namorado, e me apaixonei pela primeira vez por uma mulher, a Feiticeira Escarlate.

— Você tinha quantos anos? — Perguntou mais curioso em saber a idade dela do que saber quem era heroína. Ele também demonstrou clara curiosidade com o "primeira vez que me apaixonei por uma mulher", mas decidiu desvendar isso depois.

— Onze.

— Nossa, precoce. — Respondeu impulsivamente e alarmado.

— Ah não. Ele não sabia que eu o namorava. — Disse de forma displicente arrancando algumas gargalhadas dele.

— Cara eu não sei se a gente vai ter tempo de conversar antes do meu show, então já vou aproveitar a ocasião e te chamar para beber alguma coisa. — Sugeriu, decidindo ser direto e dando a ela a oportunidade de falar, caso não nutrisse interesse por homens.

— Hoje? — Perguntou atônita sem responder nenhuma das questões que o intrigavam.

— Sim….? — Respondeu inseguro.

— Ah desculpa, hoje não posso. É aniversário da Alice.

— Ah claro. Esqueci, foi mal. Amanhã? — Insistiu e percebeu que ela coçou sua nuca e demonstrou claro desconforto.

— Posso te confirmar depois?

— Claro. — Respondeu num fio de voz.

— Certo, bem. Então vou indo. A gente se esbarra durante a noite. — Respondeu e se apressou para voltar a caminhar em direção ao elevador.

Ele percebeu que não trocaram telefone, e conseguiu perceber que por alguma razão desconhecida, ela ficou desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. A característica descolada e divertida ruiu rapidamente no momento que a opção de se verem fora dali foi colocada na mesa. Edward estava claramente confuso, e agora um pouco desconfortável também. Afinal de contas, ele não imaginou tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Imaginou? Ela de fato não parava de sorrir quando falava com ele, certo?

Sem a distração da morena, ele focou na montagem de som e desconversou quando Jacob voltou a perguntar sobre Isabella, e se ela aceitou sair com ele. Jacob foi quem mais incentivou que ele desse esse passo, porque a mulher aparentava estar interessada - se fosse levado em consideração a forma que ela o olhava enquanto ele estava no palco.

— A gente ficou de combinar algo depois. — Respondeu de forma vaga, torcendo para que fosse suficiente para calar seu melhor amigo.

As horas seguintes se passaram com eles conversando com alguns convidados que chegavam pouco a pouco. Sendo uma figura ainda pouco conhecida entre a classe rica de Nova Iorque, Jacob e Edward fizeram um bom trabalho em conversar individualmente com o máximo de pessoas interessadas. Enquanto circulavam no salão, Edward percebeu que Isabella estava verdadeiramente ocupada. Ela não apenas fotografava Alice, como os convidados posando ou de formas espontâneas. Não era raro observar que ela sorria de alguma cena antes ou depois de apontar a câmera. Também não era difícil de notar que ela sempre olhava a foto no visor da câmera instantes após fotografar, mas era raro que ela pedisse para repetir.

Ele não fazia ideia da qualidade do trabalho dela, mas a forma que ela encarava a festa da sua amiga como um trabalho, levando isso de forma extremamente profissional já dizia um pouco sobre a forma que ela encarava seu trabalho.

— Agora com o Edward! — ele ouviu a voz de Alice atrás e notou que as duas andavam em sua direção. Ele sorriu para a Alice e se deixou continuar sorrindo quando encarou o olhar apologético de Isabella, que logo se transformou em um sorriso torto quando notou que ela sorriu. _Cacete ela realmente não conseguia._

A verdade é que ela frequentemente tentava se convencer que não fazia sentido dar bola para homens muito bonitos, porque ela não tinha tempo para ir atrás de algum tipo de envolvimento, mas fato é que esse homem bonito em questão realmente mexia com ela, e ela não fazia ideia do porquê. Talvez o fato de saber que ele estava interessado nela a deixava ainda mais atenta e ansiosa, ou talvez o fato de que ele era ridiculamente bonito, ou ainda o nervosismo poderia ser porque ele era um cantor que sua amiga gostava e sabia, portanto, que essa era uma das únicas fotos que ela não poderia arruinar.

A fotógrafa sugeriu que eles virassem na direção oposta - em razão da luz - e os observou no visor da câmera. Sugeriu então que Alice se posicionasse de uma outra forma - ela sabia que a amiga preferia o seu lado esquerdo em fotos. Sorriu então para os dois - mais para ele, se formos ser sinceros - apontou a câmera e fotografou. Alice pediu para ver a foto, exclamou alguns elogios e seguiu para cumprimentar outros candidatos. Ela estava eufórica com aquele evento.

— Você quer ver? — Ofereceu a mulher, apontando para o visor da câmera.

Ele sorriu e deu alguns passinhos na direção dela, cuidadosamente tateando o terreno para garantir que não cairia em nenhuma armadilha metafórica.

— Uau, você é boa. — Constatou.

— Modelo ajuda, né. — Afirmou imediatamente sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— A modelo, não é? — Questionou, porque ele achava que teria ouvido "o modelo", mas como não tinha certeza, incentivou que ela repetisse.

— Uhum. — Concordou ainda ruborizada, sem encará-lo.

— Eu vou tocar daqui a uns 20 minutos. Quer fumar um cigarro? — Convidou, desavergonhadamente se usando do vício dela para a convencer de passar mais alguns instantes com ele.

— Estou trabalhando, Edward. — Respondeu com um sorriso apologético.

— Sem folga para o cigarrinho?

— Meu deus você não faz a menor ideia de quem seja Alice Brandon se está sugerindo que eu tenha uma folga apenas algumas horinhas depois que a festa começou. — Respondeu rindo e buscando sua amiga por entre os convidados.

— É, acho que não. Aindanão.

Isabella o observou por alguns instantes sem entender exatamente o que ele quis inferir com aquela frase.

— Bom será que você pode me dar um cigarro? — Edward pediu, tentando prolongar o tempo com ela.

— Hum… na verdade não sei se devo. — Respondeu encarando. — Não posso ser culpada por você voltar a fumar.

— Não vai. — Ele disse rindo. — Eu parei de comprar cigarro, e não me sinto dependente, mas gosto de fumar na noite.

— Não se sente dependente, mas quer dar uma fumadinha sozinho minutos antes de entrar para cantar seu _set_? — Ela perguntou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas em um semblante desafiador.

— _Touché._

— Estou ansiosa para te ouvir cantar. — Confidenciou, achando que faria bem para ele ter seu ego um pouco amaciado, visto que ele parecia nervoso. — Alice adora você.

— Mas você não, certo?

— Eu te disse, — riu — não conheço o seu trabalho. Ainda. — Disse a última palavra instantes antes de piscar um dos olhos para ele. O sorriso que surgiu em resposta foi instantâneo.

Edward estava completamente confuso. Ela parecia flertar bastante com ele, e por vezes até correspondia os flertes que partiam dele, mas na mesma proporção que isso acontecia, ela bloqueava tentativas de aproximação para além do cordial. Optando por acreditar que dessa vez ela embarcaria na onda dele, insistiu.

— Aqui você não vai exatamente conhecer. Eu preparei algo que fosse agradar esse público. Minha onda é mais _pub_ sujo, te disse. — Complementou e riu do falso espanto dela.

— Desmerecendo seus clientes, Masen?

— De forma alguma. — Disse sem muita convicção em sua voz. Isabella o ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse concordando com ele.

— Mas então, — continuou — a minha cena é outra, e eu realmente gostaria de te mostrar. — Disse dando um passo sutil, aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Agora seus braços quase podiam se tocar.

Ela olhou do chão para ele, cuidadosamente sorvendo com os olhos cada pedaço daquele homem, arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou, — Está me chamando para sair?

— Pela segunda vez nessa noite, Bella. Sim. — Respondeu sincero, portanto aquele sorriso torto que apareceu tantas vezes naquele rosto, naquela noite, que talvez valesse mais a pena tatuá-lo.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Alice a puxou para continuar fotografando outras pessoas.

Ela tentava ignorar os avanços de Edward e se concentrar no seu trabalho. Isabella conseguia perceber claramente a forma que ele acompanhava cada um de seus passos sem desviar o olhar. Não passou despercebido, por exemplo, quando ela estava fotografando o pessoal próximo ao bar e ele depositou sua garrafa ainda pela metade e pediu mais uma - sem qualquer pressa, dando assim, a ele, a chance de observá-la por mais tempo - e o olhar a queimava.

Não é como se ela não quisesse nada com ele, porra ele era uma delícia de homem, mas também era musicista e chamava a atenção de uma porção de mulheres - disso ela tinha certeza pois podia constatar como elas reagiam a ele naquele bar. A questão é que Isabella finalmente chegou em um momento da sua cadeira onde, de fato, podia viver de fotografia, mas para isso ela precisou - e ainda o faz - sacrificar muitas coisas em sua vida. Uma das poucas razões pela qual ela ainda é amiga de Alice é justamente porque foram criadas como irmãs. Seus pais eram vizinhos desde antes de engravidarem, e quando Alice recebeu a proposta para ser modelo em uma agência em Nova Iorque, Isabella não tardou em seguir os passos da amiga, mas estudando fotografia.

Há anos ela vinha tentando se inserir no mercado, mas a fotografia era um ramo _muito_ competitivo, especialmente na era de _smartphones _onde agora, subitamente, todos são fotógrafos. E foi justamente para diversificar seu ramo de atuação, que recentemente começou suas aulas de cinema na _New York Film Academy_. Isabella agora sonhava em colocar seus conhecimentos de fotografia à prova para começar a atuar como diretora de fotografia - e ela era boa. O problema é que estudar na NYFA a custava mais do que o valor do aluguel do seu apartamento e, portanto, ela precisava trabalhar em todo o tempo livre.

Ela até sentia falta de se conectar emocionalmente com alguém, mas com o excesso de trabalho, as aulas de cinema, a responsabilidade de morar sozinha gerando a ela uma total ausência de tempo, era praticamente inviável sair para fazer qualquer coisa para além do trabalho.

Mas _porra_ ele era gato, pensou quando notou que ele ainda tinha os olhos grudados nela. Decidindo esquecer a inibição - ou que estava em seu ambiente de trabalho - ela colocou a câmera em volta do seu pescoço, foi até o bar e pediu um copo com água. Posicionou seu corpo há alguns metros dele - que ainda estava na mesma posição - e levando o copo aos lábios, o fitou. E o fez sem tentar disfarçar, como fizera das outras vezes. Ele tinha um olhar divertido, mas completamente sedutor. Isabella se sentia encarando um predador, especialmente quando percebeu os olhares correndo pelo seu corpo inteiro, e focando desavergonhadamente nos lábios molhados de água no instante que ela deu outro gole no líquido.

Ele sorriu um meio de lado, meio tortinho – _aquele _sorriso - enquanto mexia em seu cabelo, e novamente foi até ela, que se sentou naquela alta banqueta de bar e o aguardou. Eram poucos passos, mas parecia que ele estava demorando uma eternidade para chegar ali. Em silêncio observou ele se posicionar na sua frente, e depositar a cerveja no bar. Ainda em silêncio notou ele levar a mão ao seu rosto e colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho atrás de sua orelha. A trilha que os dedos percorreram em seu rosto antes de deixá-lo foi curta, mas deixou um rastro que queimava.

— Posso te chamar para sair pela terceira vez essa noite?

— Pode, claro. Você pode querer fazer tudo. — Respondeu, divertindo-se.

— Cuidado com o que você diz, Isabella. — Respondeu sorrindo e tocando o joelho da mulher com sua mão. Ela olhou o movimento e sua única reação possível foi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Ela não podia esquecer que estava trabalhando.

— Edward eu estou trabalhando. — Choramingou, recebendo um sorriso que era a perfeita mistura de alguém que se desculpava, mas que estava se divertindo.

— Me dá seu telefone?

— Eu sou um desafio para você né? — Inquiriu, desconfortável.

— Bem… Sim, mas não é por isso que quero seu telefone.

— Por que, então?

— Porque eu te achei interessante, Isabella.

— Pode me chamar de Bella. Mas cara, na boa, não é que não seja recíproco, mas esse não é o melhor lugar para isso, e sendo sincera, ficar flertando no meu local de trabalho não é algo que eu realmente estou orgulhosa de fazer.

— Certo, certo. — Ele disse colocando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. — Não vou mais insistir.

— Obrigada. — Sorriu de forma gentil.

— Mas quando quiser você sabe onde me encontrar, ok? Meu Instagram é _edwardmasenoficial_ e eu juro que sou eu quem cuida dele, então se me mandar uma mensagem por lá, caso queira aceitar qualquer um dos meus três convites, sou eu quem vai te responder.

— Você é convencido demais. — Disse rindo. Era oficial, Bella era humanamente incapaz de deixar de sorrir, mas ainda que isso tenha sido uma perspectiva agradável, a ideia de que ela pensasse pouco dele o incomodou.

— Bella você não é um desafio, certo? Eu disse brincando querendo dar a entender que estava sendo um desafio te convencer a sair comigo. Eu realmente te achei interessante e queria passar um pouco mais de tempo contigo, te conhecendo. — Esclareceu.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo apenas o observando.

— Estou muito sem tempo, Edward. De verdade. — Esclareceu, optando pela honestidade, enquanto mexia em seu cabelo longo. — Eu trabalho de domingo a domingo e ainda curso cinema na _New York Film Academy_. — Complementou.

— Você não tem tempo para um jantar?

— Não me entenda mal, Edward, eu te acho muito gatinho. Muito mesmo. E eu adoraria sair contigo, mas não. Nem para um jantar.

Ele queria ser compreensivo e entender o lado dela, mas não dava para negar o impacto que essa rejeição teve nele.

— Certo…

— Cara por favor, não pense que isso é só contigo.

— Não, Bella. Tranquilo de verdade. — Respondeu tentando esconder o tom amargo que queria escapar.

— Vamos fazer assim. Eu tenho que fazer um trabalho de fotografia para a NYFA que seja com meia luz, e estou bem ciente do ambiente que você gosta de tocar, afinal de contas já falou sobre o _pub_ sujo umas dez vezes, — piscou e riu antes que ele pudesse se sentir ofendido — posso talvez unir o útil ao agradável. Te uso para fazer meu trabalho e a gente aproveita e bebe umas cervejinhas depois de algum show seu.

— Ah Bella não se sinta obrigada… sério, eu entendo. Foi um corre desgraçado pra gravar meu _EP5_.

— Ai merda agora parece que eu não quero sair contigo. — Disse desconfortável voltando a bebericar sua água. — Eu quero, mas não posso. Eu quero, mas queria ter mais tempo porque vai acabar que a gente vai dar transar algumas vezes e você vai cansar porque eu nunca estou disponível e vai embora. E eu nem vou te culpar porque _porra _é complicado mesmo estar com alguém que não tem 10 minutos do dia para te dar um oi.

Edward ouviu com atenção a verborragia, entendendo que talvez ela estivesse se recusando com medo de que ele a recusasse depois de um tempo. Parecia que ela tinha sofrido algo parecido com a cena hipotética que narrou e ele se sentiu solidário.

— Bella eu estou te chamando para um jantar, uma cerveja, sei lá. Mas entendo se for demais para você. Talvez a gente possa fechar em uma amizade, o que você acha? — Perguntou para tentar aliviar o desconforto dela, e porque sabia que ele também precisaria de amizades novas nessa fase de shows em Nova Iorque.

— Acho que funciona. — Respondeu com um largo sorriso que foi calorosamente recebido por ele.

A sensação deixada foi menos ruim do que estava antes. Os dois ficaram extremamente desconfortáveis com a ideia de se relacionar e de todos os percalços que poderiam encontrar no caminho, mas também os dois precisavam de amizades e parece que essa seria uma boa alternativa. Bella era gentil e divertida, além de dividir o desgosto de ter que trabalhar no tipo de ambiente que os dois estavam, ele pensou. Bella, por outro lado, sentia em partes que ele usou essa desculpa apenas para justificar o afastamento iminente. Não fazia sentido ele querer estabelecer amizade com alguém que ele pouco conhecia, muito menos alguém sem qualquer influência na indústria musical.

Sem dar muita importância com o que aconteceu, ela decidiu focar as últimas horas daquele aniversário em tirar fotos espontâneas. Com o início da apresentação dele, aproveitou para fotografá-lo também. Alice, posicionada perto do palco sorrindo e cantando junto a ele, ficava linda na imagem que Bella capturava. Ela era apaixonada por fotografar pessoas, especialmente quando tinha a oportunidade de capturá-las de forma espontânea.

Edward cantou uma música que falava sobre um cara que se envolvia sem compromissos, até que conheceu uma mulher que o fazia querer apostar no amor. Ele perguntava, em algum momento, se perderia se apostasse o coração nela. Bella achou a letra divertida e ele a cantava de forma sedutora, olhando para cada uma das mulheres daquele local. Ele sabia conduzir sua plateia de forma primorosa.

Bella voltou a fotografar o ambiente, as pessoas e os símbolos de aniversário. Em um dado momento subiu no pequeno palco para fotografar a plateia curtindo a apresentação de Edward Masen. Parecia que o acordo de serem amigos ajudou a aliviar uma tensão de ter que agir de uma forma que ela não estaria confortável, e aproveitou que ele aparentava se sentir da mesma forma para tirar dele sorrisos lindos em suas fotos. Ele era realmente bonito. Sua voz era grave e melodiosa, e ele cantava de uma forma que parecia que era diretamente para você. A forma gentil e segura com a qual tocava seu violão e teclado também a impressionava.

Ela decidiu - novamente - focar sua atenção no seu trabalho, até que alguns minutos depois ouviu ele cantar uma outra música. Nessa ele falava sobre uma garota que mexeu com ele a ponto de estar completamente confuso. Ela tinha olhos verdes enormes e o fazia sentir ao mesmo tempo como um rei, e como um doido. A garota dos olhos verdes também brincava com ele porque sabia que ele era fraco quando se tratava dela, mas ela sempre sabia o que falar para fazer com que ele se sentisse bem. Ela era muito divertida para se importar, mas linda demais para fazer com que ele tivesse a certeza que estava se apaixonando pela última vez.

Bella sorriu de forma irônica quando da última vez que ele cantou o refrão, trocou olhos verdes por olhos castanhos. Ela _sabia_ que era para ela que cantava aquela música, e fez questão de registrar com sua câmera o sorriso provocador que recebeu em resposta.

O resto da noite acabou sem muitos problemas. Edward optou por ir embora pouco tempo depois de ter acabado o seu show, justificando ter um estúdio marcado para ensaiar, mas ela sabia que era mentira porque não fazia muito tempo que ele a convidou para sair. Ela optou por não pressionar e apenas se despediu com um abraço pouco mais longo do que o que ela daria em qualquer pessoa que tivesse acabado de conhecer.

Ele depositou um beijo no rosto feminino e se despediu, não sem antes dizer que ela saberia como encontrá-lo. Não era justo que Bella se sentisse rejeitada nesse momento quando durante toda a noite deixou claro que não queria ter envolvimento, tampouco que teria tempo. Não era nem coerente se chatear com o fato dele ter ido embora da festa cedo demais, sendo que ela mesma se recusou a permanecer conversando com ele sob a justificativa de estar trabalhando. Isso foi o suficiente para que ela terminasse de fotografar Alice por mais algum tempo e então curtisse o finalzinho da noite ao lado da sua melhor amiga.

Se passaram dois dias depois do encontro e ela ainda debatia se entrava em contato ou não com ele. Após o show de Edward, Alice e Bella foram para mais alguns bares onde continuaram a dançar e beber com outros amigos próximos da modelo. Naquela noite Bella dormiu na casa de sua melhor amiga e confidenciou a ela tudo o que aconteceu.

Alice incentivou que ela entrasse em contato, mas percebendo a insegurança de Bella, sugeriu que postasse a foto em sua conta profissional no Instagram, o mencionando para dar a ele a oportunidade de encontrá-la no meio do caminho, afinal de conta o combinado é que eles tentassem iniciar uma amizade e fazia sentido que a aproximação fosse feita pelos dois. O problema é que Bella era a única que sabia como achar o outro, visto que ela nunca deu a ele seu telefone, sobrenome ou redes sociais. Ele, por outro lado, sim.

Obviamente ela pensava que trocar uns beijos nele não seria algo tão grave assim, e que talvez ele de fato pudesse ser um alívio à toda rotina profissional e acadêmica que a assolava. Quando Bella racionalizou, dias depois, tentando entender o porquê estava deliberadamente escolhendo se afastar, lembrou de todas as oportunidades de viver algo bacana que deixou passar com medo de não cumprir com suas obrigações profissionais. Fazia anos que ela não sabia o que era viver a vida sem se preocupar com prazos ou fazer dinheiro, e isso estava a deixando completamente frustrada.

Decidindo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viver o agora, abriu sua conta no perfil profissional do Instagram - _Swan Photography_ \- e postou a foto dele cantando a música sobre apostar seu coração. Na legenda ela falava:

"**Não deixe sua noite especial sem aquele registro fotográfico. Essa foto foi do edwardmasenofficial na festa de aniversário da alicebrandon, cantando um dos seus maiores sucessos em um pocket show super intimista **

**Em "If I Bet My Heart on You" ele quer saber se perderia se apostasse o coração dele em alguém. Se fosse em você, perderia****?**** ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Contatos profissionais por DM."**

O sorriso que preencheu seu rosto foi imediato quando viu quatro notificações aparecendo na tela de seu celular poucos minutos após postar a foto: "edwardmasenofficial curtiu sua foto", "edwardmasenofficial comentou: sabia que ficaria maneira! obrigado por fotografar!", "edwardmasenofficial começou a te seguir" e "edwardmasenofficial te mandou uma mensagem".

**edwardmasenofficial**: você esqueceu de me marcar na foto e mencionar a arrouba da fotógrafa que tirou a foto ;)

Bella sorriu com a mensagem e o comentário. Ele sabia ser sutil.

**swan-photography:** desculpa! vou fazer agora. me adiciona no pessoal, é _imswan_.

Rapidamente a solicitação de amizade chegou em forma de notificação no celular da fotógrafa.

**imswan: **oi estranho.

Edward recebeu a mensagem com um gostoso frio na barriga. Quando fez o show no aniversário de Alice Brandon e percebeu que Bella transitava entre flertar e tratá-lo de forma profissional, ele optou por dar a ela o espaço para tomar a decisão de entrar em contato. Ele já tinha descoberto o Instagram dela, através de minuciosas investigações na conta de Alice, mas visto que seu Instagram era trancado, não tirou dali muitas informações. Passou os últimos dias olhando o seu celular mais do que o normal para ver se alguma tentativa de contato, da parte dela, seria feito. Foi uma grata surpresa ver que isso aconteceu no pior dia da semana, a segunda feira.

**edwardmasenofficial:** oi estranha.

**imswan: **está do seu gosto agora?

**edwardmasenofficial:** agora sim, já que você está me usando pra ganhar curtidas, pelo menos podia retribuir o favor rs. está fazendo o que?

**imswan:** tentando não morrer de fome! acordei super atrasada para a minha aula e nem tomei café da manhã.

**edwardmasenofficial:** putz… na NYFA, não é?

**imswan:** isso mesmo. trabalhei ontem o dia inteiro editando as fotos do aniversário da Alice e fui dormir hoje depois das 3 da manhã. Imagina como foi acordar às 7.

**edwardmasenofficial:** nossa nem imagino. posso fazer algo por você?

**imswan:** só quem pode fazer algo por mim é Sam.

**edwardmasenofficial:** quem?

**imswan:** o padeiro da padaria aqui da frente do campus. Ele faz uns _cinnamon rolls6_ maravilhosos.

**edwardmasenofficial:** hum… queria.

**imswan:** eu te chamaria pra ir lá se não estivesse tão ocupada depois da aula.

**edwardmasenofficial:** vai fazer o que?

**imswan: **fotografar uma prova de roupas de uma marca daqui da região.

**edwardmasenofficial:** entendi, e depois?

**imswan:** depois o que? depois hoje? eu tenho que lavar banheiro e muita roupa, meu deus faz uns dez dias que não toco no meu cesto de roupa suja. Passei todo o meu tempo livre reassistindo todos os filmes de Star Wars para poder assistir a estreia desse novo da melhor maneira possível.

**edwardmasenofficial:** é exagero, Bella?

**imswan:** Não! hahaha eu realmente amo a saga! Tenho um bebê Yoda no meu escritório.

**edwardmasenofficial: **eu não acredito hahaha

**edwardmasenofficial:** cadê?

Ela enviou para ele uma foto do seu escritório onde, ao lado do seu computador, tinha uma pelúcia do bebê Yoda.

**edwardmasenofficial: **eu não sei dizer se isso é muito esquisito ou muito bonitinho hahaha

**imswan:** é muito fofo, Edward! como você pode dizer uma coisa dessa?

**edwardmasenofficial: **É muito fofo. Você é muito bonitinha e eu não esperaria nada diferente de você.

Ele precisava confessar que a falta de resposta por parte dela foi um pouco oportuna demais. Ele queria muito imaginar que ela estivesse ainda em sala, mas havia grandes chances dela ter deixado de responder por ter se sentido acuada.

**edwardmasenofficial:** foi mal, Bella. não leva a ferro e fogo. não vou repetir.

**imswan:** tranquilo, edward. Estou super atolada agora depois a gente se fala.

Ele respondeu com um ok e não insistiu. Por mais que se sentisse desconfortável com a resposta seca, ele escolheu acreditar que ela foi sincera. Não existia nenhuma razão para ela mentir para ele.

O problema é que nas segundas e terças feiras ele não costumava ensaiar nem tocar, então o tédio costumava aparecer. Ele passou o resto daquela manhã olhando as fotos dela no _instagram_ – e não era muitas – e sorriu quando notou que praticamente todas eram legendadas com uma letra de música de rock.

No final do dia, ainda sem conseguir parar de pensar nela, decidiu assistir algum filme de Guerra nas Estrelas, mas não tinha jeito, era realmente ruim. A estética antiga e a fantasia extraplanetária não era algo que ele realmente gostava de assistir. Decidiu colocar uma série de comédia para maratonar naquela segunda feira tediosa e, a noite, acabou pegando no sono.

O dia seguinte seguiu de forma mais corrida. Ele acordou cedo para correr, depois foi para a academia, em seguida saiu para almoçar com Jacob para fechar a agenda do restante do mês. A reunião durou mais do que esperado e, na volta para casa, decidiu passar na tal padaria do Sam próxima à NYFA, afinal de contas ficava no caminho para chegar em sua casa.

Sentou-se em um sofá encostado na parede após comprar seu _cinnamon roll_ e café mordiscou o alimento, e ela não estava errada. Era _realmente_ bom. Ainda sem conseguir parar de pensar nela, tirou uma foto do seu café e _cinnamon roll_ e enviou no perfil do instagram, decidindo que voltar a entrar em contato no dia seguinte não era tão mal assim.

**edwardmasenoficial:** correndo o risco de ter você achando que sou um stalker, decidi passar aqui porque não dava mais, estou desde ontem pensando de forma obcecada nessa comida, bella. hahaha

**edwardmasenoficial:** se estiver pela área, e quiser, passa aqui.

A segunda mensagem foi enviada alguns minutos depois, quando ele já estava quase terminando de comer.

**imswan:** sinto muito, Edward, hoje eu realmente não posso. espero que ele tenha te feito tão feliz quanto me faz. ;)

Respondeu minutos depois da foto chegar. Não é como se ela não quisesse, mas ela realmente não podia e sabia que seria rude chegar na padaria e não dedicar o mínimo de atenção para ele.

**edwardmasenoficial:** me fez. agora eu entendo o porquê você não para de sorrir.

**imswan:** não paro, é?

**edwardmasenoficial:** sorte sua que é bonito.

**imswan:** o cinnamon roll ou o sorriso?

**edwardmasenoficial:** os dois. deve ser uma visão à parte te ver comendo um deles porque eu tenho certeza que seria algo assim:

Ele tirou uma _selfie_ segurando o último pedaço do alimento em frente à sua boca, enquanto sorria de forma ampla, e enviou para ela.

**imswan:** nossa não faz isso que meu coração não aguenta.

**edwardmasenoficial:** você está falando do _cinnamon roll _não é?

**imswan:** hahahahaha

**edwardmasenoficial: **tudo bem, eu entendo. Ele vale a pena.

**imswan:** queria 💔.

**edwardmasenoficial: **vem cá.

**imswan:** queria 💔. rs

**imswan: **estou saindo agora para fotografar um ensaio de bebê – me deseja sorte.

**edwardmasenoficial:** boa sorte, bella. Obrigado pela indicação. Certeza que vou bater ponto aqui – acho até que vou fazer carteirinha de fidelidade.

**imswan:** ELES TEM ISSO AÍ?!

**edwardmasenoficial: **eita.

Bella, sorrindo, respondeu com um emoji de piscadinha e guardou seu celular na bolsa. Deu um grande trago no seu cigarro enquanto se apressava para a estação de metrô mais próxima. Jogou o cigarro fora e respirou fundo, preparando-se para uma semana lotada de afazeres, conforme era indicado pela sua agenda no celular.

Edward terminou de comer seu pão - e comprou outro para viagem - e aproveitou para caminhar pela região. Ele geralmente tirava as segundas e terças feiras de folga, e como nunca tinha, de fato, explorado aquela parte do seu bairro aproveitou para caminhar.

Bella era uma incógnita. Ele não fazia ideia de como interpretar as suas ações, tampouco como agir, mas sendo sincero, ele estava bastante interessado para a desvendar.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Essa não é uma fic pra euchloeless (Clo). Você sabe o porquê – pra além das sugestões de imagens e músicas que inspiraram essa história – então não vou me demorar nisso. Mas espero que isso faça seu coração quentinho – e o de todo mundo que está lendo, porque essa não é uma fic para a Clo.

Akssa, anja, obrigada por corrigir, aconselhar e apoiar. Você é 10/10.

OhCarol obrigada pela capa – to até agora apaixonada.

Se tiverem twitter apareçam por lá e me dê um oi (lou5858_)

Me digam se gostaram :)

Músicas mencionadas:

Maroon 5 – Bet My Heart

Lee MacDougall – Falling in Love for the Last Time

* * *

1 Gig é a palavra que musicistas usam para se referir à "trabalho" (eu sei, tudo maluco).

2 Pocket show tem como tradução literal "espetáculo de bolso", e no ramo musical quer dizer um pequeno show para um público não tão grande. Geralmente é acústico e tem a característica de ser intimista.

3 Lista de músicas a serem tocadas no ao longo do show

4 É aquele timbre meio sujo, rasgado. Típico de cantores de rock.

5 Significa, em inglês "Extended Play Record". É uma gravação que contém mais do que apenas uma música, mas não é um album.

6 Um pão doce, em formato de caracol, recheado de açúcar e canela. Geralmente vem com uma cobertura de creamcheese e açúcar


	2. CONT: (2) - INT PETE'S CANDY STORE

**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Lá no meu twitter (lou5858_) posto vários teasers e referências. Passa lá ;)**

* * *

**CONT.: (2) - INT. PETE'S CANDY STORE**

Os dias seguintes passaram sem nenhuma interação grandiosa entre Bella e Edward. Entre os compromissos dela com ensaios fotográficos e sala de aula e os ensaios musicais e shows dele, nenhum dos dois estava efetivamente com tempo para jogar conversa fora. A troca de mensagens, ainda que pouco frequente era sempre carregada de muito carinho e atenção. Era como se os dois estivessem completamente conscientes da incapacidade de dedicar uma razoável quantidade de tempo para essas interações, então optavam por dedicar qualidade.

Em pouco tempo eles descobriram sobre o passado romântico de cada um deles, e das principais histórias familiares. Conversavam também sobre conflitos profissionais, especialmente sobre como essa sobrecarga de trabalho faziam com que tivessem em suas carreiras algo, hoje, muito menos passional do que quando iniciaram. Era quase como se a chama que os impulsionava para a arte, estivesse cada vez mais fraca, cada vez mais apagada pela sobra da obrigação. _Artista não pode ser movido sob pressão_, Edward costumava dizer. _Sua belíssima trombeta angelical não paga seus boletos_, Bella costumava contra-argumentar. De fato, concluíram, trabalhar com o que se ama de forma excessiva acaba se tornando uma uma atividade desgastante e apenas se torna um sonho desgostoso.

Era por isso que receber uma notificação em seus celulares avisando sobre alguma interação estava se mostrando algo tão confortante. Era um escape - para os dois. Eles se entendiam, se apoiavam e, principalmente, se reconheciam. Ela gostava muito de perceber que ele nunca demorava mais do que poucos minutos para curtir uma foto nova que ela postava em seu instagram - pessoal ou profissional, e ele se sentia particularmente satisfeito em notar que ela interagia com praticamente todos os _stories_ que ele postava no seu - ainda que as conversas raramente evoluíssem por esse caminho.

Fato é que Bella estava mais leve. A garota sempre foi divertida, mas costumava ser excessivamente séria quando estava trabalhando - o que correspondia à 70% de todo o seu tempo quando não estava dormindo - e o que as pessoas mais próximas a ela começaram a perceber que ela parecia estar levando as coisas menos a sério. Podia ser impressão, claro, mas era cada vez mais comum encontrar Bella sentada no sofá, assistindo TV, do que em seu escritório debruçada em uma porção de imagens que não iria editar de qualquer forma - pelo menos comparativamente há algumas semanas no passado.

Alice, sendo sua melhor amiga, percebeu logo de cara a drástica mudança na mulher. É claro que ela não deixava sua amiga de infância esquecer um _certo _cantor, e para ela, Bella não fazia nenhuma questão de fingir que não se sentiu afetada com aquele encontro.

— Já falou com ele hoje?

— Não, Ali. Eu vi no _story_ dele que estava em estúdio.

— Ué e desde quando compromissos pararam vocês? — Alice questionou tirando os olhos da tela do seu celular e olhando para sua melhor amiga.

Elas decidiram sair para tomar alguns _drinks_ em uma quinta feira chuvosa para comemorar que Alice foi escolhida como o rosto - na verdade, pé - de uma famosa marca de calçados femininos.

— Como assim? A gente não se viu.

— Eu sei. Mas desde quando vocês deixaram de interagir porque estavam ocupados?

— É, não paramos.

— Então está esperando o que?

— Garota! — Reclamou rindo, enquanto sinalizava para o bartender para pedir uma nova gin-tônica.

— Me dá mais um cosmopolitan também, por favor? — Pediu Alice ao bartender. E Bella podia jurar que viu uma pintada de luxúria nos olhos de sua amiga.

— Parece que eu vou pra casa sozinha hoje. — Implicou e gargalhou quando percebeu que sua amiga encolheu os ombros, recusando-se a corrigi-la.

— Mas sério, Bella. O que está te travando?

— Pra te ser sincera nem eu sei. Acho que gostei do nosso papo, e estou gostando de conversar com ele. — Rolou os olhos quando notou que Alice não fez nenhuma menção de contribuir com outro argumento, claramente aguardando que Bella complementasse sua frase. — Sei lá, estou com uma sensação de que vai ser só mais do mesmo, sabe?

— O mais do mesmo seria o que?

— Foda sem compromisso.

— E vai doer transar com um cara como ele?

— Eu espero que não, — disse rindo — mas é que não é exatamente atrás disso que estou, sabe? Já estou há tanto tempo transando com pessoas aleatórias sem ver nada evoluir dali. As vezes eu só queria um sossego, alguém para maratonar uma série comigo, perguntar do meu dia, se interessar pela minha família, sabe? As vezes acho que falta conexão.

— Sei… Putz eu sei bem. — Disse mimicando o semblante resignado de sua melhor amiga. — Mas de todo modo não acho que a gente devia surtar sobre isso. Vocês combinaram uma amizade, não combinaram?

— Sim — respondeu rindo.

— Então tira uma _selfie _nossa e manda pro meu cantor favorito.

— Você é falsa Alice, muito falsa.

Mas tirou a selfie delas. Na foto as duas estavam brindando e gargalhando. A foto era semi-espontânea e ela gostava disso. Não matava também o fato de que um pedacinho da sua tatuagem da costela ficou à mostra quando girou seu tronco de modo a posicionar o celular para fotografá-la, e como o macacão preto que usava era completamente nu nas costas, parte da pele descoberta ficou à mostra, dando a ele de espiar a enorme tatuagem que tinha em sua cintura.

Bella enviou a foto e se sentiu extremamente consciente da ação e lançou um olhar desesperado para a amiga. — Ali pelo amor! O que eu escrevo?

— Calma garota — respondeu rindo —, escreve que está brindando amizades, sei lá.

— Porra Alice não né?!

— Me dá aqui! — Pegou o celular da mão da amiga e rapidamente digitou algo.

**imswan: **Andando por _pubs _sujos tentando achar um certo cantor, mas sem muito sucesso.

Ela olhou mortificada, mas decidiu que o mal já estava feito. Lançou à amiga um sorriso nervoso e digitou mais uma mensagem.

**imswan: **só um DJ que claramente preferia estar em casa dormindo - parece até um certo alguém.

**imswan: **no caso eu mesma. hahaha

— Eita porra eu estou completamente bêbada. — Confessou rindo e pedindo uma nova gintônica.

Alice lhe pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e nesse período seu celular sinalizou a notificação.

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__eu to tendo um misto de sensações aqui. to rindo da foto, mas te achando muito gatinha, e me sentindo totalmente rejeitado porque te chamei pra beber comigo algumas vezes nessas últimas semanas e só ouvi o "ih hoje não dá estou ocupada", mas para a Alice sobrou tempo né? hahaha_

**imswan: **onde você estáaaaa?

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__daqui a 25 minutos tocando no Pete's Candy Store. Vem._

**imswan:** vou

**edwardmasenofficial: **sério? vou colocar seu nome na lista então. só você e Alice?

Ela respondeu enviando uma nova _selfie_. Nessa ela tinha um sorriso tão grande que deixava seus enormes olhos castanhos, fechadinhos. Uma mecha de seu cabelo caía na frente do seu rosto e ela fazia um sinal de afirmativo com seu polegar apontando para cima que escondia seu sorriso travesso.

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__preciso pedir desculpas se em algum momento disse que você era a minha pessoa favorita. Eu realmente achei isso, mas putz, acho que a bella bêbada é minha pessoa preferida agora._

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__709 Lorimer Street. Peter's Candy Store._

Alice se esforçou para não supervalorizar quando Bella anunciou que iriam ao encontro de Edward. Ela sabia que se fizesse, sua amiga ficaria duvidando de sua decisão, então simplesmente chamou a atenção do bartender e quando ele se aproximou, escreveu em uma nota de 5 dólares o número de seu telefone e deu para ele. — Gorjeta. — Esclareceu com uma piscada.

As amigas gargalharam juntas enquanto saíam do bar. O _pub_ que Edward estava não era tão distante de onde escolheram beber, mas optaram por pegar um taxi já que Brooklin podia ser perigoso a noite.

Encontrar um par de olhos verdes no meio de um pub lotado não se mostrou uma tarefa exatamente fácil, e embora ela pudesse mandar uma mensagem pedindo para que ele a achasse, preferiu que o destino definisse a ocasião. Alice estava aflita por não ver sua amiga indo atrás dele, mas decidiu esperar pelo tempo de Bella.

O destino escolheu que se ela não se movesse para buscá-lo, ele seguiria sem saber onde elas decidiram ficar.

E então o show começou, e diferente do que ele fez no aniversário da Alice, dessa vez o acompanhava no palco um baixista e baterista. Ele segurava uma guitarra e na lateral do palco estreito, tinha um teclado. Edward cantou algumas músicas das quais ela já estava familiarizada dividindo-se entre os dois instrumentos. As duas assistiram juntas, e pela primeira vez conseguiram interagir em sincronia com as músicas de um cantor que já era um dos favoritos de uma, e recentemente virou o da outra também.

— Oi Alice, tudo bem? — Perguntou Edward com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. — Que bom que vocês conseguiram vir.

— Oi! Nossa adorei o show! Vibe completamente diferente. — Disse sorrindo em resposta e percebendo que o olhar dele desviou, quase como se estivesse procurando algo.

— Ah valeu. — Disse passando a mão em seu cabelo, claramente desconfortável com o elogio. — A Bella?

— Acabou de sair pra fumar um cigarro. — Disse apontando na direção da saída lateral.

Ele sorriu, agradeceu e seguiu na direção que ela apontou. — Quer vir? — Perguntou quando se afastou alguns passos.

— Não, obrigada. Estou esperando alguém.

Ele até podia fingir tranquilidade, mas estava realmente ansioso para vê-la. Edward podia jurar que ela chegaria antes dele fazer o show e que eles ainda teriam algum tempo para conversar, mas, infelizmente, seguiu com o _set_ de 35 minutos sem conseguir achá-la naquele bar.

— Poxa não consegui dedicar aquela música para você. — Disse com um biquinho adorável nos lábios. Enquanto a observava próximo o suficiente para notá-la, mas não tão próximo quanto ele gostaria.

Bella estava apoiada no muro da parte externa do bar, segurando um cigarro com a mesma mão que segurava seu celular, enquanto seus dedos tocavam na tela ao passo que trabalhava na edição de uma foto tirada no show.

Edward percebeu a vestimenta dela e gostou, mas não tardou a notar que o tecido da roupa parecia ser levinho e as costas dela estavam nuas. O problema era que apesar da roupa ficar linda nela, era fresca demais para final de janeiro em Nova Iorque, ele notou.

— Dedica agora. — sorriu observando ele se aproximar ainda mais. Guardou o celular sem terminar a postagem e deu mais um trago em seu cigarro, olhando-o com um sorriso divertido.

— Você não está com frio?

— Um pouquinho, mas tive que guardar o casaco e fiquei com preguiça de buscar.

— Toma — ele disse, retirando sua jaqueta jeans e oferecendo para ela. — Não sou friorento. — Tranquilizou e sentiu uma gostosa sensação familiar quando a viu sorrindo para ele.

— Obrigada. — Respondeu subitamente tímida. — Me dá um gole? — Pediu apontando para a cerveja que ele segurava. Edward entregou a bebida e observou em silêncio enquanto ela a levada aos lábios.

Ele realmente queria beijar aquela boca, mas tinha certeza absoluta que não podia cruzar nenhum limite e se ater a premissa de que estavam construindo uma amizade.

— Boa? — Perguntou incapaz de desviar seu olhar do dela. Bella, que até então estava rindo, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e o coração bater mais acelerado quando percebeu que ele não desviava os olhos de sua boca. Algo estranho no olhar dele a deixou super consciente do fato que finalmente estavam sozinhos depois de semanas conversando. O agravante, nesse momento, era justamente o fato de que agora estava completamente inebriada com o cheiro dele naquela jaqueta.

Ela afirmou apenas com a cabeça, em silêncio. Ainda o observando. O cigarro que estava preso pelos seus dedos, escorregou e caiu no chão. Bella olhou para o objeto que queimava lentamente, e voltou a olhar para Edward quando notou que ele estava ainda mais próximo.

— Você está linda. — Disse colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha dela e depositando um beijo em seu rosto. — Cortou? — Questionou porque quando a conheceu seu cabelo era longo, quase na cintura e agora estava na altura do queixo.

— Eu vou me refrear de ser irônica. — Disse de forma irônica e recebeu dele um sorriso. A mão que tocou o cabelo, agora, tentativamente, tocava o pescoço.

— Eu quero te contar sobre a confusão que me meti. — Disse sério e respirou fundo quando sentiu a mão dela segurar seu pulso, acariciando-o.

— Está tudo bem?

— É sobre uma garota, e ela está bagunçando meu mundo. — Continuou, ignorando a pergunta. Bella o encarou séria, não querendo achar que ele estava falando dela, mas secretamente torcendo por isso. — É que ela tem esses grandes olhos castanhos e eles são tão largos quanto a lua — complementou sorrindo.

Bella gargalhou alto e de forma honesta quando percebeu que ele estava declamando a música. Edward a acompanhou, de forma mais reservada. Ele observava atentamente enquanto ela levava uma de suas mãos ao peitoral dele e lançava sua cabeça para trás, rindo. Seu corpo muído sacudindo enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, secou as lágrimas e o fitou. _Perto demais_. Estava silencioso e uma tensão podia ser sentida naquele momento. Ao longe, vozes e barulhos de carro. Perto, respiração e batidas de corações em seus próprios ouvidos.

— Bella eu preciso tentar uma coisa. — Confidenciou segurando o rosto vermelho entre suas mãos.

Não é como se ele não quisesse antes, mas vê-la da forma que acabou de ver o deixou completamente incapaz de resistir. Ele jurou para si que deixaria que ela tomasse a iniciativa, se o momento fosse oportuno, mas era impossível quando ela o olhava daquela forma, com aqueles olhos castanhos tão intensos.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio quando ele aproximou ainda mais seus corpos e ela sentiu seu coração ainda mais errático quando se percebeu entre ele e a parede. Agora ela conseguia sentir a respiração quente em seu rosto. Seus olhos ainda completamente conectados, conversando, desejando.

Ele roçou seu nariz ao dela e sorriu quando percebeu que ela fechou os olhos. Em instantes sentiu uma das mãos dela voltar a tocar seu peito enquanto a outra o segurava na cintura. Então ele roçou seu nariz na bochecha, fazendo uma trilha até o lóbulo da orelha dela, onde depositou um beijo casto. Bella respirou fundo enquanto o sentia. A mão apoiada no peitoral subiu para o pescoço e encontrou descanso na nuca coberta pelos cabelos dele. Edward então fez o mesmo caminho que antes fizera com seu nariz, com os lábios. Mas era um roçar tão sutil que ela podia jurar estar sonhando.

Edward manteve uma das mãos segurando o rosto dela, enquanto desceu a outra até a cintura, trazendo-a mais ainda para perto de si. Sua mão gelada encontrou repouso no meio das costas nuas dela - por dentro da jaqueta. E então ele a ouviu arfar baixinho. E foi em razão deste arfar que se sentiu suficientemente confortável para roçar seus lábios nos dela. Primeiro de forma experimental, mas quando notou Bella acomodar ser corpo ao dele, aprofundou o beijo com toda intensidade que guardou nas últimas semanas.

Se havia algum resquício de dúvida e insegurança permeando os pensamentos dela, foram todos apagados com aquele beijo. Ela sabia que queria, mas o quanto só pôde ser mensurado quando ela percebeu que seria realmente infeliz se fosse obrigada a viver uma vida sem sentir aqueles lábios ao menos uma vez. Tinha tanto querer naquele beijo que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a controlar as ações espontâneas de seus corpos. Bella o segurava pela nuca, trazendo-o mais para perto em movimentos firmes, enquanto ele espalmava toda a sua mão nas costas dela, subindo, descendo, acariciando-a por onde podia tocar. Os lábios se soltaram para experimentar outras partes - pescoço, orelha, peitoral, mãos, dedos, olhos. Por bastante tempo eles não conseguiram parar de se beijar e foi só depois de olhar o cigarro completamente apagado no chão, enquanto ele explorava seu pescoço, que ela se deu conta que devem ter ficado ali por quase 20 minutos.

— Caralho! A Alice! — Disse alarmada buscando seu celular para buscá-la.

Edward se afastou um pouco preocupado e quando viu que ela estava com o celular na mão, voltou a beijá-la deixando seus lábios apagarem a preocupação nos dois. Primeiro na têmpora, depois atrás do ouvido, e então voltava a beijar os locais recém beijados.

— Ela saiu com o bartender do outro bar. — Complementou rindo, mas logo gemeu quando sentiu os lábios dele naquele pontinho entre a orelha e o pescoço.

— Se você continuar gemendo assim vou ter que te levar daqui.

Bella o olhou de forma sacana e levou apenas o dedo indicador de uma das mãos até o cós da cueca dele, que estava aparecendo por cima do cós do jeans. — Está esperando o que?

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Os dois entraram no primeiro taxi que passou pela rua e foram até o apartamento dele, em _East Village_. O taxista era bem mais velho, então por mais motivados em dar um show à ele, decidiram em uma concordância silenciosa em se comportar. Era difícil, especialmente conforme iam chegando próximo à casa dele. Inicialmente tentavam manter uma conversa sobre o show e o último ensaio que Bella estava editando, mas Edward simplesmente não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Era inebriante _demais. _

O clima ficou mais leve depois que o taxista anunciou a proximidade ao prédio, mas durou até o momento onde ouviram o clique da porta do apartamento dele se fechar. Então o que teve dali para frente foram peças de roupa sendo jogadas ao chão e dois corpos freneticamente se sentindo contra a mesma porta. Então mais roupas seguiam o caminho das outras, enquanto agora no sofá o casal se conhecia nesse novo _terreno_.

Não tardou até irem para o quarto, onde prosseguiram com a exploração de corpos, cheiros e sons. Tomaram banho juntos depois de transar na cama, onde ficaram trocando apenas carícias e alguns beijos mais gentis e carinhosos. As últimas horas pareciam ter passado em um borrão e ter esse momento de intimidade era algo que fazia diferença.

Voltaram para a cama, após fazerem um lanche juntos e ligaram a tv em um filme que foi negligenciado antes mesmo de chegar na metade. Os toques e beijos eram praticamente impossíveis de controlar, especialmente quando a iluminação indireta da televisão ressaltava o rosto corado, o suor escorrendo por entre os seios e a fisionomia de satisfação quando ele a fazia alcançar o prazer.

Dormiram assim, em um emaranhado de lençóis e corpos suados depois de horas buscando conhecer esse lado da relação que tanto evitaram fazer nas últimas semanas.

Edward acordou sentindo um cheiro diferente. Era doce, mas alcoólico também. Abriu os olhos e se incomodou com a claridade entrando pela janela do seu quarto e sentiu um peso em seu peito. Com cuidado olhou para baixo e notou um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos espalhados por ali. Bella estava deitada de lado com um de seus braços passando por cima da barriga dele, abraçando-o, enquanto sua cabeça estava confortavelmente apoiada no ombro dele, que levou uma de suas mãos ao cabelos castanhos, suavemente acariciando-os.

Bella se mexeu um pouco, virando-se de lado - de costas para ele - e seguiu dormindo. Então ele finalmente conseguiu olhar com tranquilidade a mulher que dormiu ali. Edward não cansava de pensar o quão linda ela era, e as lembranças do que fez com Bella na noite anterior ainda estavam frescas em sua memória - tão frescas que ele ainda conseguia sentir cheiro de sexo naquele quarto. Em um rápido olhar pelo cômodo, viu duas camisinhas usadas no chão, próximo à lixeira, e sorriu satisfeito lembrando-se de as ter jogado na direção do objeto, errando o buraco nas duas vezes, mas estava exausto demais para se levantar e despejá-las propriamente. _Amanhã ele limparia_, pensou em ambas ocasiões.

Bella se movimentou mais uma vez, fazendo com que o lençol caísse de seu corpo quase a desnudando e dando à ele a visão de sua costela tatuada. Parecia ser um tribal _maori_ que ia da altura do seio esquerdo ao ventre, em uma faixa diagonal em traços precisos, típicos do estilo artístico daquela sociedade. Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou a pele descoberta, traçando os padrões dos nativos neozelandeses, tentando entender o significado daquela multiplicidade de desenhos.

Aproximando-se, foi novamente inundado pelo cheiro dela. Bella exalava sexo, e sentir aquilo o deixava novamente pronto para que ele quisesse voltar a sentir outras coisas. Virando-se também de lado, se deixou encaixar no corpo feminino e começou a espalhar beijos molhados no pescoço e ombro da mulher. Bella gemeu baixinho, respirando de forma mais intensa, e moldou-se mais ainda a ele, encaixando seus quadris. Edward a segurou ali pela cintura e, já sentindo-se pronto, beijou o lóbulo da orelha dela e questionou se estava acordada.

Bella respondeu empinando a bunda ainda mais contra ele e virando o rosto, tomado-o em um beijo sôfrego que não tardou a se transformar em um gemido quando sentiu os dedos dele a tocar onde pulsava. Enquanto se perdia nas sensações, levou a sua mão para trás, tomando o sexo masculino igualmente pulsante em suas mãos e sussurrou por entre gemidos, que _precisava_ senti-lo.

Ele não demorou muito a buscar uma outra camisinha e tomá-la da forma que ela clamava precisar. A manhã aconteceu de uma forma bastante similar à maneira que a noite anterior tinha seguido. Dessa vez, no entanto, eles transaram de uma forma mais lenta, cuidadosamente sorvendo as experiências que aquela manhã preguiçosa os proporcionou.

Bella acabou cochilando instantes depois de gozar pela segunda vez, enquanto sentia os braços dele a abraçarem por trás. Acordou algumas horas depois, em um sobressalto lembrando-se que era sexta feira, e dado o tempo que ficaram na cama, provavelmente já estava próximo do meio dia. Com cuidado para não acordar Edward, levantou-se e fez o caminho de volta para a porta - seguindo o rastro de sua roupa espalhada pelo chão da casa - e saiu bastante apressada para chegar em casa a tempo para enviar um orçamento que prometeu fazer ainda naquela sexta feira.

Ela estava há algumas horas editando fotos, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente o contato de Rosalie Hale, uma modelo/atriz bastante carismática que estava grávida de seu primeiro filho com o jogador de futebol americano - e também queridinho da América - Emmett McCarty.

Bella os conheceu na festa de aniversário de Alice e ficou bastante contente quando Rosalie entrou em contato solicitando um orçamento para um ensaio de grávida. Aparentemente ela e Emmett queriam anunciar a gravidez com algumas fotos profissionais. Ainda que não fosse exatamente o tipo de trabalho que Bella gostava, a ideia de ter seu nome associado à dois grandes nomes da atualidade a trazia boas perspectivas, especialmente porque Rosalie Hale poderia acabar sendo um bom contato se Bella queria mesmo se estabelecer enquanto Diretora de Fotografia.

Quando o sol já estava começando a se pôr, notou a chegada do aguardado e-mail em sua caixa de entrada e correu ansiosa para buscar seu celular para dar a notícia à sua melhor amiga de que seu orçamento foi aceito. Achou seu celular no fundo da bolsa, sem bateria e imediatamente se chutou mentalmente por ter esquecido de carregá-lo.

Colocou para carregar enquanto fazia um macarrão instantâneo, já que estava morrendo de preguiça de cozinhar, e ainda não tinha almoçado. Alguns minutos depois, ao ligar o celular viu que havia algumas mensagens de Edward, mas optou por entrar em contato com sua amiga primeiro.

— Oi princesa! — Disse quando a conhecida voz atendeu o telefonema.

— _Oi pra você também — respondeu rindo — a noite foi boa né? — Alice perguntou ainda rindo._

— Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta. — Constatou gargalhando.

— _Por aqui foi incrível, Bella. O Jasper é uma delícia._

— É o loirinho barman daquele bar?

— _Precisamente. E por aí, como foi? Foi né? Eu assumi que você foi embora com o Edward._

— Fui, — respondeu rindo — o Edward é uma delícia também. Fazia tempo que eu não transava gostoso assim.

— _Putz eu também! Tem uns caras que deus me livre, né?_

— Sim. — Concordou rindo. — Vou só te adiantar que ele é _realmente_ bom com os dedos. — Disse arrancando algumas gargalhadas de Alice. — Rosalie aceitou o meu orçamento! — Contou a novidade de forma animada.

— _Que maravilha, Bella! Te falei que a gente vai fazer um comercial juntas para uma marca de carros?_

— Garota não! — Reclamou, mas extremamente feliz pela amiga. Ela sabia o quão difícil era se manter no ramo da moda em Nova Iorque e ficava realmente contente em vê-la prosperando. — Estou super orgulhosa, Ali. Parabéns.

— _Obrigada, te amo. Mas vem cá, como foi a despedida? Por aqui ainda não rolou, — confidenciou rindo — mas já vi que vc já até trabalhou hoje né?_

— Ah então, não rolou realmente uma despedida, — disse rindo de forma nervosa — saí na pressa porque lembrei que tinha que enviar esse orçamento e não quis acordá-lo. Vim direto pra casa porque já tinha perdido a aula na NYFA de qualquer forma.

— _Ah sim, mas vocês se falaram?_

— Não — respondeu se sentindo envergonhada — esqueci de carregar o celular e você foi a primeira pessoa que falei desde que liguei o telefone.

— _Estou me sentindo lisonjeada, — respondeu de uma forma que Bella não sabia se era irônica ou sincera - talvez os dois — mas agora liga pra ele._

Bella ficou alguns instantes navegando pelo instagram, olhando as atualizações e deixando frequentemente o olho parar naquela bolinha rosa com o número "2" na lateral direita do aplicativo. Ela sabia que precisava entrar em contato com ele, mas não estava sentindo disposição para ter uma conversa sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Ela sabia que tinha sido diferente do que das outras vezes, e ela sabia também que não tinha tempo para engajar em um relacionamento agora. Além disso, ela tinha certeza absoluta que o que aconteceu entre eles colocaria a amizade deles à prova, e considerar isso como uma possibilidade real a deixava completamente desconfortável em lidar com a situação.

Decidindo que não estava pronta para lidar com isso, fechou o aplicativo e voltou a sentar em frente ao seu computador para trabalhar na edição do vídeo que deveria apresentar para seu trabalho de conclusão de curso. Ela sabia que o material bruto não era o melhor que poderia executar, mas tinha que trabalhar com o que tinha.

Foi voltar a abrir o aplicativo horas depois, quando já estava na cama se preparando para dormir.

_**edwardmasenofficial:**__ acordei procurando você e não achei, mas achei a jaqueta e ela está com seu cheiro. (da próxima vez me deixa um bilhetinho ou um café na cama rs)_

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__você chegou bem? estou um pouquinho preocupado. quando puder, entra em contato. ps: quanto tempo eu posso ficar sem lavar a jaqueta (e a roupa de cama)?_

Ela sorriu sentindo um frio na barriga e seu coração um pouquinho mais acelerado. Ele realmente sabia flertar, mas ela não fazia a menor ideia de como levá-los de novo para uma relação amistosa, sem que o sexo que rolou estragasse tudo.

**imswan:** desculpa sair sem me despedir, você parecia precisar daquele sono :)

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__olha só quem apareceu! _

**imswan: **aparentemente eu vou tirar a noite pra me desculpar. rs estava super atolada hoje editando umas fotos, mandando um orçamento e depois tentando terminar meu trabalho de conclusão do curso.

_**edwardmasenofficial:**__ eu imaginei que você tinha trabalho. tá tranquilo. não quer vir hoje no meu show não? subo no palco em uns 10 minutinhos, mas o show hoje é longo. São dois sets._

**imswan:** ai sinto muito, mas estou morta de cansaço e amanhã trabalho cedinho :(

_**edwardmasenofficial: **__claro, claro. quer almoçar amanhã?_

**imswan: **eu não sei até que horas, exatamente, vai o ensaio e depois tenho que voltar a editar o vídeo… tá me dando mais trabalho do que antecipei. prefiro não bloquear a sua agenda.

_**edwardmasenofficial:**__ amanhã eu tenho um show a noite em uma festa de empresa, mas não trabalho no domingo. se quiser a gente se vê no domingo então._

Ela realmente não sabia como responder porque estava percebendo o esforço que ele estava fazendo para encaixar as agendas deles, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava se sentindo totalmente confortável em marcar nada com ele porque estava super sobrecarregada de trabalhos - alguns com prazos de entrega bem próximos - e ela sabia que passaria as próximas semanas trabalhando nisso. Mas a ideia de voltar a dar uma resposta negativa ao convite dele a deixou completamente desconfortável, então ela optou por não responder. Estava tarde e ele estava prestes a começar seu show.

Foi só no domingo que ela teve coragem de responder a mensagem - e só porque estava vendo os _stories_ e o dele foi um dos que passou, automaticamente. Ela sabia que seria completamente grosseiro visualizar a foto sem respondê-lo.

Edward leu a mensagem com chateação. Ele realmente queria encontrá-la, mas sabia que ela não estava exatamente no melhor momento da vida dela para isso. Na mensagem, Bella voltava a se desculpar e dizia que essa próxima semana seria impossível. Ela confidenciou que estava muito preocupada com o trabalho de conclusão e que estava confiante que não seria aprovada no curso se entregasse o material que estava preparando, mas não fazia a menor ideia de como resolver.

Ele se colocou à disposição - de uma forma pouco mais distante que o normal, afinal de contas ele não estava mais tão disposto a ser novamente rejeitado - e disse que quando ela precisasse ou quisesse, pra entrar em contato.

Bella recebeu a mensagem como um soco no estômago, e muito embora quisesse flertar para tentar fazer com que ele voltasse a dar atenção, ela sabia que seria injusto o colocar em uma posição onde possivelmente criaria expectativas sem que ela estivesse em qualquer condição de cumprir.

**imswan:** me dá uma ideia de vídeo bom o suficiente pra eu não ser reprovada.

_**edwardmasenofficial:**__ vou pensar em algo._

E essa foi a última mensagem que os dois trocaram nas próximas semanas. Bella sentia falta de compartilhar sua rotina com ele, mas sabia que não podia colocá-lo em uma posição onde só ele dedicasse tempo, e, infelizmente, estava em um momento da sua vida que não conseguia dedicar tempo para nada além do trabalho.

Ela até tentou resgatar um pouco do que tinham antes de transar ao interagir com ele nas redes sociais. Ele sempre respondia de forma gentil e amistosa, mas sem deixar que a conversa se desenvolvesse o suficiente para que ele voltasse a ter o impulso de a chamá-la para sair.

Ele realmente queria que a Bella fosse parte da sua vida - de qualquer forma que ela quisesse, mas sem que ela pudesse se dedicar em igual proporção, não era justo que ele continuasse se desgastando para fazer a relação deles resistir ao caos de suas vidas profissionais.

Ele sabia que ela gostava dele. Ele realmente sentiu a conexão quando transaram. Mas ele também sabia que algo dentro dela a impedia de se abrir completamente a ele e à novas experiências. Por vezes Edward se mostrou disposto a caminhar com ela nesse terreno recém-descoberto, mas todas as vezes que tentava, ela o bloqueava. Não fazia sentido, então, arrastá-la por um local que ela não gostaria de caminhar - pelo menos não agora.

As semanas se passaram de forma rápida e intensa. Ele realmente estava crescendo rápido na cena. Depois de tocar no _Pete's Candy Store _recebeu uma série de convites para participar de outros eventos e até mesmo teve uma de suas músicas aceita para tocar na rádio. Seu número de seguidores no instagram estava cada vez mais crescente e os compromissos cada vez mais frequentes. E isso foi fundamental para que ele não ficasse obsessivamente pensando em Bella e no que eles deixaram de viver, mas seria uma mentira se dissesse que não estava com saudade.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que ela não interagia mais com ele nas redes sociais, colocando-o em uma posição esquisita onde apenas acompanhava à distância as novidades na vida dela - e estava extasiada com o sucesso dele. É claro que ele merecia tudo o que estava colhendo.

Já era meados de fevereiro, feriado em comemoração do aniversário de George Washington. O clima estava começando a ficar agradável para voltar a correr e ele decidiu fazer um caminho que há semanas não fazia: as proximidades da NYFA. Foi quando virou a esquina da rua da Padaria do Sam que viu uma figura muito parecida com Bella entrar justamente no ambiente em questão. Ele sorriu, desacelerou os passos e decidiu que entraria também. Edward realmente estava cansado de ficar longe.

— Oi Paul, tudo bem? Seu pai está bem? — ouviu Bella perguntar.

— Tudo certo. Você está sumida Isa. — Respondeu e ele notou que o rapaz estava sorrindo para Bella que, por sua vez estava debruçada no balcão tentando espiar algo por trás da bancada.

— Eu estou né? Meu deus estou trabalhando demais e tentando não aceitar o fato de que não vou conseguir concluir o curso.

— Estão frescos, Isa, — confirmou rindo enquanto afastava com humor a morena do balcão — vai querer dois?

— Sim!

— Mas por que vai reprovar? — perguntou enquanto colocava os _cinnamon rolls _no prato e mais um pouco de molho por cima. _Ela _realmente_ era uma cliente privilegiada._

— Ah porque meu trabalho está uma bosta, Paul. Me dá um café também, por favor?

— Será que pode me dar o mesmo? — Edward disse se aproximando e colocando uma nota de 20 dólares no balcão. — Oi Bella. — sorriu para a morena como se não fizesse mais de um mês desde a última vez que se viram.

— Oi. — respondeu em um fio de voz e assentiu para Paul. — Você precisa provar o de noz pecã. É novidade. — disse apontando para trás do balcão e ele apenas sorriu para ela, observando-a.

— Está com pressa? — Perguntou assim que o atendente lhes entregou a comida.

— Não. Posso ficar aqui um pouco. Se quiser, claro. Entendo se você estiver ocupado e precisar ir embora eu estou vendo que você está cada vez mais atolado não é?

— Ali está bom para você? — Perguntou, apontando para uma mesa próxima à janela. Ela concordou com um sorriso tímido enquanto colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Como estão as coisas?

— Correria de sempre… As vezes eu fecho os olhos e desejo por um momentinho de paz. — Ela disse em um suspiro cansado.

— Fecha os olhos agora, vou deixar você ter esse momentinho. — Disse de forma gentil.

— Você é bobo. — Constatou e ele sorriu.

— O que está rolando? — Insistiu. — Ouvi você conversando com aquele cara.

— Não sei, Edward. Está tudo excessivamente desgastante. Não tem absolutamente nada na minha vida que esteja me fazendo feliz ultimamente.

— Putz, Bella. Como está de trabalho?

— Lotada. Tô com a agenda cheia até pra daqui a dois meses e meio. Aliás você tem alguma ideia de onde eu compro um vira-tempo?

— Isso é bom, não é? — Perguntou e viu que ela assentiu entristecida. — Eu conheço um antiquário por aqui. Quer tentar achar um vira-tempo lá? Se bem que acho improvável. Talvez eles tenham uma ampulheta e _talvez_ indicação de nomes para você contratar como assistente...? — Ela apenas bufou com divertimento na ação e ele riu.

— Excesso de trabalho devia ser algo bom, não é? Pelo menos não estou desempregada. Mas sei lá, sabe? Estou completamente esgotada, não sei o que é sair de casa pra me divertir há semanas e aparentemente a troco de nada, porque eu tenho certeza que vou reprovar.

— Acho que você já falou isso umas 5 vezes desde que entrou aqui. O que está rolando?

— O vídeo está um lixo. Eu odeio o que estou produzindo. Não sinto orgulho em nenhum momento e, principalmente, não acredito no trabalho.

— O que te faria feliz?

— Férias em Nova Zelândia.

— Não, Bella, _porra_, com relação a trabalho — disse rindo. — Por que Nova Zelândia? Os maori?

— Não só. Foi onde gravaram Senhor dos Anéis. Morro de vontade de conhecer.

— Fazendo uma nota mental aqui pra te levar na minha equipe quando for fazer show lá. — Disse piscando o olho para a morena e recebeu um enorme sorriso em resposta - daqueles do jeitinho dela, e justamente o favorito dele. — Mas e com relação ao trabalho. O que te daria orgulho em produzir?

— Ai, sinceramente? Um videoclipe seu. — Disse de forma sincera porque as músicas dele eram algo que frequentemente surgiam por entre seus momentos criativos. Ela tinha algumas ideias audiovisuais para a música que ele insistia em cantar para ela sempre que possuía uma oportunidade.

— Ué, está esperando o que? — respondeu com aquele sorriso torto que a afetava muito mais do que ela conseguia lembrar. E ela riu com pouco empenho, embalada pela nostalgia. _Ele realmente era um querido_.

— Eu preciso te pedir desculpas. — Disse em um rompante de coragem. Edward até ficou tentado a interrompê-la e dizer que ela não precisava fazer isso, mas sentiu que esse momento era importante para ela, então apenas sorriu de forma acolhedora. — Eu adoro você. Sério. Eu _adoro _você. — Ela confessou nervosa. — As últimas semanas foram extremamente difíceis porque além de batalhar com minha agenda super apertada, lidei com um projeto que me causa repulsa e senti sua falta praticamente todos os dias.

— Bella não acho legal irmos por esse caminho. — Disse honestamente porque ele realmente não estava confortável com a ideia de debater a relação deles. Não depois de tanto tempo afastados.

— Não, por favor me deixa terminar. — Pediu e continuou depois que ele assentiu. — Eu senti, sinto, falta do que a gente teve. Demais. Você era uma das poucas pessoas que me fazia sentir confortável para dividir a minha vida. A gente tem tanta coisa em comum e tanta diferença que me instiga e eu amo me sentir instigada, mas eu não podia. Merda, eu não posso. — Disse levando sua mão ao cabelo, nervosa.

— O que? — Pressionou quando a percebeu em silêncio.

— Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes passei por situações de rejeição ao longo da minha vida, Edward. E você é todinho o tipo de cara que me rejeitaria. — Ela rapidamente maneou a cabeça de forma negativa quando o percebeu fazendo menção de refutar o argumento. — Eu gosto da sua amizade e da sua companhia. — Continuou. — Gosto de dividir o cotidiano contigo e acho que a gente transa bem para caramba, mas eu não estou com cabeça para absolutamente nada além da minha vida profissional.

— Eu nunca te pedi nada, Bella.

— Eu sei. E eu fui egoísta por não ter conversado. E acabei ferrando com tudo porque estava preocupada demais uma vez que só tinham dois cenários possíveis na minha cabeça. O primeiro deles — disse levantando o dedo indicador — envolvia nós dois nos envolvendo de uma forma avassaladora (da forma que nós merecemos) e dessa forma acabaria por negligenciar o trabalho. Já o segundo cenário — disse levantando o dedo do meio junto ao indicador — seria basicamente eu me envolvendo dessa forma avassaladora com meu trabalho (que seria a forma que eu realmente precisava fazer) e como consequência o negligenciado da vez seria você.

— É tudo oito ou oitenta contigo, não é?

— Eu não estou dizendo que estou certa, mas foi assim que aconteceu dentro da minha cabeça… E foi por isso que eu acabei optando por não optar. — Disse com um suspiro triste, mordiscando o pão.

— Só que optando por não optar, você optou não é?

— Sim, Edward. E poxa, eu sei que isso pode ter te machucado e a ideia de ter sido tão babaca me chateia de uma forma que você nem imagina… e por isso eu te peço desculpas. De verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não tinha ideia de como fazer diferente. Eu nunca _precisei_ fazer diferente. Nunca foi tão importante. — Disse sentindo sua voz falhar no final. Se ela tivesse que continuar essa conversa por muito mais tempo, acabaria em lágrimas.

— Bella eu juro que te entendo. — disse acariciando a mão dela que estava apoiada na mesa. — eu também estou passando por um momento atribulado na minha vida onde eu durmo e acordo pensando em trabalho. — Disse enquanto também pegava um pedaço do pão e molhava no molho extra que tinha no cinnamon roll dela. Bella deu uma risadinha baixa e levantou uma sobrancelha encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

Ele sorriu, comeu o pedacinho do pão e piscou.

— E eu também sinto a sua falta, e espero que você saiba que eu não estou falando aqui só de sexo. Mesmo que _a gente transe bem para caramba,_ — complementou de forma presunçosa, mas sorriu gentil quando ela maneou a cabeça, rindo. — E te falar… eu adoraria resgatar o que a gente estava tendo, mas não vou conseguir ficar confortável com a ideia de acabar me transformando em um estorvo para você de novo.

— Você nunca foi um estorvo! — protestou.

— Mas foi assim que me senti na época. É justamente por isso que vou ter que deixar essa tomada de decisão sobre quando e como resgatar o que a gente tinha, na sua mão. Dessa forma, você faz quando você quiser e, principalmente, puder. — Doía ser sincero, e doía ver o semblante dela entristecido. Ele precisava contar a verdade e fazê-la entender que o que fez não era razoável, mas nem de perto imperdoável. — Mas quero que você saiba que eu estou disponível pra isso, e quero _muito_. — Tranquilizou.

— Que bom. — Ela murmurou com um sorriso pequeno.

— Meu único pedido é que você seja honesta e não me coloque na posição que me colocou. Numa de me levar a achar que está tudo bem e eu só descobrir que não está depois de dias vendo você me ignorar de forma deliberada - sabe-se lá se por medo de conflito ou sei lá o que.

— Desculpa… — murmurou novamente sentindo a garganta embargar. Ela respirou fundo torcendo para que as lágrimas não dessem as cara. — Não era deliberado.

— Eu acho que não merecia passar por isso, e sigo sem merecer. — Edward ignorou a justificativa de Bella, e disse de forma assertiva, mas gentil.

— Não merece. — Respondeu em um fio de voz, encarando as orbes verdes.

Ela realmente estava apaixonada por ele. Não dava mais para fingir que não tinha acontecido, ou que ele tinha sido um delírio ou só sexo bom para caramba. Ela estava apaixonada pelo sorriso, pela voz, pela forma que se empolgava com cada notícia boa que compartilhava, ou como era completamente apaixonado pela sua música.

Além disso, ela se sentiu segura em estar vulnerável porque ele escolheu ouvi-la, respeitando cada uma de suas inseguranças sem qualquer intenção de rejeitá-la. Edward não tinha nenhum motivo aparente para que ela duvidasse de suas palavras, então não fazia sentido que ela agisse dessa forma. _Ela realmente queria fazer isso funcionar_, decidiu quando viu empatia no olhar verde e sentiu-se protegida quando ele acariciou sua mão.

— Não me olha assim. — Ele disse encarando-a em resposta e sentindo seu coração bater na orelha.

— Assim como? — Perguntou sentindo seu rosto corar, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

— Assim Bella. — respondeu em um meio sorriso — _Com esses olhos tão largos quanto a lua, _cheios de expectativas e mais do que prontos para _bagunçar a minha vida_. — disse rindo quando ela segurou a mão dela na sua.

— Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu realmente quero dar um jeito, Edward. Só me dá um tempinho. — Pediu sentindo seu coração dobrar de tamanho quando ele depositou um beijo casto em sua mão.

— "_Ela brinca comigo porque eu sou um fraco, e sabe exatamente o que dizer para alegrar meu dia"._ — Cantou a letra da música que dedicou para ela desde a primeira vez que a viu. Ele estava sendo irônico e ela adorava.

Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas, então Bella aproveitou gesto para acariciar a palma com seu polegar. E então sorriu. Daqueles grandes e sinceros. Daqueles que chegam nos olhos e te tocam o coração. Ela precisava, de alguma forma, assegurá-lo também.

O sorriso que ela o lançou fez com que ele sentisse, ao mesmo tempo, antecipação e calmaria. De alguma forma completamente louca aquela garota mexia com ele. E mexia demais. Ele sentia falta de percebê-la completamente irritada quando ele falava mal dos filmes da DC. Ou ainda quando eles engajavam em conversas sem pé nem cabeça nas altas madrugadas, simplesmente porque era impossível aguardar o dia seguinte para conversar assuntos importantíssimo, como, por exemplo, o porquê ladeira se chamar ladeira. Ou qual era a quantidade ideal de amaciante ou ainda a sua favorita: deve-se lavar a máquina de lavar roupa?!

Ele sentia muita falta da presença dela em sua vida, e por mais que ela, de fato, estivesse bagunçando com a vida dele, era uma boa bagunça. Não era daquelas bagunças que te enlouquecia, mas daquelas que te faz sentir confortável como uma cama por fazer ou uma louça suja de um jantar que acabou de acontecer e foi agradabilíssimo. Era _casa_.

Ele se sentia bem assim, especialmente porque sabia, como sua mãe falou durante toda a sua vida, que o amor nunca vinha em embalagens convenientes.

Mas cacete, que saudade que estava em vê-la sorrir, pensou enquanto a via sorrir _aquele _sorriso.

* * *

_nota da autora: escrever essa Bella está sendo um desafio gigantesco porque as vezes me dá agonia em vê-la desperdiçando um cara bacana por razão das inseguranças dela. Dá uma vontade de sacolejar e perguntar que porcaria ela anda comendo. Mas pessoas são vulneráveis, frágeis e frequentemente cometem erros - mesmo esses de recusar um relacionamento de cara._

_Estamos próximos do fim, então confiem na titia que vai dar certo. A gente vai ter um final feliz. Só tem mais um capítulo e tá pronto o sorvetinho :)_

_Obrigada pelas referências, Chloe. Amei escrever isso aqui que óbviamente não foi pra você ;)_

_OhCarol e Blueberrytree amo vocês pelo cartaz e aconselhamentos fanficais, respectivamente._

_Akssa você é um anjo e eu te juro que se não existisse, mandava te fazer. Obrigada por betar e por sempre embarcar das minhas ideias, por mais non sense que pareçam ser._

_Por fim, acabei escrevendo umas sacanagens, mas como senti que que essa história não pedia nada muito gráfico, optei por suprimi-las do texto, então caso queiram dar uma bisbilhotada, me peçam na review que envio. ;)_

_Vocês também podem me encontrar no twitter como lou5858__

_Beijos e até o próximo :)_


	3. Claquete: Setlist Cena 3 Take Único

n.a.

crepúsculo não me pertence. essa é uma história baseada nas referências da Chloe para o Projeto One-Shot Oculta (tá lá nos meus favoritos) que eu me apoderei pra dar vida a esses personagens. Eu não a tirei, mas foi como se tivesse hehehe

Indico _fortemente_ que vocês ouçam as músicas 'Golden', do Harry Styles e o show que Beatles fez num telhado em NY em 1969. Joguem no youtube 'beatles rooftop concert full version' pra achar. Ambas são referências diretas pro capítulo – a primeira, inclusive, é usada como uma música do Edward.

* * *

**Claquete: setlist | cena 3 | take único**

— Sabe o que eu acho, Bella? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Nenhuma ideia — respondeu rindo enquanto lavava a louça.

— Eu acho que você precisa abrir mão desse projeto. Ele claramente não vai levar você à lugar nenhum.

— Nem à sua colação de grau, aparentemente — interveio Alice que estava navegando pelo aplicativo de transmissão de filmes, tentando escolher um para assistirem.

As três acabaram se aproximando muito depois que Bella fotografou Rosalie para seu ensaio de grávida e passavam grande parte do seu tempo livre juntas.

Recentemente Edward tinha se demonstrado cada vez mais ocupado, transitando entre uma rotina exaustiva de ensaio e shows. Depois que sua música conseguiu entrar em uma das rádios mais badaladas da cidade, ele passou a ser mais requisitado. Bella até tentou chamá-lo mais para perto através de uma interação mais intensa nas redes sociais, mas ele claramente estava ocupado e a morena optou por escolher essa indisponibilidade dele para focar em seus assuntos mais urgentes, sem distração.

De tempos em tempos eles se faziam notar e as conversas que surgiam dali sempre eram suficientes para reacender a vontade de estarem juntos. Eles nunca mais falaram sobre isso, em específico, mas era sempre implícito nas constantes trocas de carinho.

— Mas e aí eu faço o que com essa informação?

— Ué o que você achar que deve, Bella. Mas como eu já falei, refaz o projeto.

— Só que já estamos no final de março né, bonita.

— O que quer dizer que você ainda tem quase dois pra isso! — Gritou Alice, ainda tentando escolher um filme para elas assistirem.

— E aí vocês estão achando razoável que eu simplesmente abandone o curta que eu to produzindo pra refazer sei lá o quê sendo que a possibilidade de eu ser reprovada com esse hipotético novo projeto _também _é real? Considerando, claro que meu prazo de entrega tá mais pra um mês do que pra dois…

— Precisamente — respondeu Rosalie com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

— Gente não dá. Sério.

— Vem pra cá! — Pediu Alice claramente ouvindo que a louça já não estava mais sendo lavada.

— O que te prende? — Rosalie perguntou enquanto elas andavam até a sala, onde Alice estava - ainda procurando o filme.

— Cara pra começar que eu não tenho uma equipe. Nem fodendo a galera da NYFA vai me ajudar com isso.

— Qual equipe você precisa? — Perguntou Alice.

— Pelo menos um assistente de câmera e técnicos de som e luz.

— Você não pode pagar a diária desses caras? — Rosalie perguntou enquanto tirava o controle da mão de Alice.

— Acho que posso — a fotógrafa fez a conta mental.

— Eu tenho alguns amigos no audiovisual. Posso cobrar uns favores aqui, outros ali, sabe…

— Rose você é um neném.

— Isso quer dizer o que?

— Quer dizer que eu não mereço você — disse encostando sua cabeça no ombro da amiga.

— Porra, ONCE! Já viram Once?

As mulheres olharam para Alice e sorriram. Nenhuma das duas tinham visto, mas a aparente empolgação da amiga foi suficiente para deixar explícito que o filme escolhido seria exatamente esse.

E que bom que foi. Porque para além do enredo central central onde o cara conhece a mulher, começam a cantar juntos, namoram, e etc etc etc, tinha uma mensagem totalmente específica para Bella ali. Eles gravam um CD ao longo do filme, se usando de ambientes urbanos como parte da construção musical.

— E aí eu podia gravar no telhado de algum prédio alto aqui de Nova Iorque com uma 50mm focando só na expressão do cantor e da dançarina em alta definição e com tratamento de cor próximo à paleta de tons quentes. Intimista, mas bem real, sabe? Quase solitário. Um compartilhar de olhares e sorrisos intercalados com a imagem distante, fria, desfocada e pouco saturada de Nova Iorque, a cidade que nunca dorme, nunca descansa e nunca está solitária - mas que naquele momento o calor e _buzz_ não tem qualquer relevância porque o quente, de verdade, é justamente a relação deles dois. As palavras, a dança, a música e os olhares.

Alice sorria largamente para sua amiga enquanto Rosalie a encarava contemplativa. Ela estava preocupada com a ideia porque não sabia exatamente se Bella surgiu com isso na intenção de voltar a se aproximar do Edward ou se de fato era um projeto que faria sentido.

— Você não acha que está bom? — perguntou Bella, subitamente insegura.

— Eu não entendo nada disso, meu bem. Mas confesso que não sei se você quer fazer isso por ele ou por você.

— É por mim, Rose. Se ele gostar e isso surtir frutos, melhor ainda. Mas eu acredito nessa contação de história. Eu realmente já queria gravar esse clipe dele - já até tinha comentado sobre.

— Certo. Me mostra umas imagens referência pra eu ver se vale a pena gastar meus favores — disse piscando o olho e arrancando da Bella uma gargalhada confortável.

Bella passou a próxima semana preparando uma apresentação do projeto deste produto para garantir que estivesse o mais profissional possível. Ela estava nervosa e um bocado ansiosa. A morena tinha uma sensação de _tudo ou nada_ gigantesca, e quase como se não fosse apenas pela possibilidade de perder a chance de ser uma _cineasta_, mas todo o resto que construiu e arriscou para chegar onde chegou na vida dela e na relação com Edward - que, nos últimos dias voltou a ser mais frequente com interações mais duradouras seja por mensagem, ligações ou até interações em redes sociais.

As últimas horas a deixaram em uma situação de ansiedade quase incontrolável. Ela já tinha limpado seu apartamento - duas vezes - e a pia estava tão brilhante que qualquer médico ia preferir operar seu paciente ali ao invés de no centro cirúrgico. É por isso que quando seu celular finalmente tocou, ela saiu correndo para buscá-lo, mas pelo nervosismo, demorou alguns toques para atender. Ela estava apavorada com a ideia de não dar certo desde a primeira ligação que lhe fez e da sucessiva mensagem pedindo para entrar em contato assim que possível.

— _Oi Bella! Você me ligou?_ — perguntou uma voz doce do outro lado da linha. Como ela sentia falta de ouvir aquela voz.

— Oi Edward, que bom falar contigo. Você está bem?

— _No corre de sempre, mas tudo bem. E você? _

— Uhum. — Respirou fundo.

— _Quer alguma coisa em específico ou só bater papo aqui pelo telefone? Estou indo pra casa agora, posso aproveitar a companhia. _— mencionou porque não era raro que eles se ligassem de noite, no fim do expediente para passar tempo até que estivessem seguros em casa. Ele não sabia, mas a primeira vez que isso aconteceu é porque Bella se sentiu observada no metrô, e estar com ele ao telefone lhe deu uma falsa sensação de segurança que a permitiu voltar para casa sem riscos.

— Hum, na verdade não. Será que você pode vir aqui? Queria te mostrar uma coisa.

— _Aqui onde? _— Inquiriu curioso.

— Em casa.

— _Está tudo bem, bonita? Você parece nervosa._

— Eu tô apavorada. Você pode vir? — sorriu suavemente, ainda nervosa, mas gostando de ouvi-lo usar o apelidinho carinhoso. Ela nem lembrava exatamente quando começou, mas achava uma gracinha todas as vezes.

— _Bella o que houve? Claro que eu posso ir, mas me conta o que está rolando._

— Só vem logo por favor.

— _Perto da film academy, né? Me passa o endereço. Quer que eu te leve algo da rua? _— a urgência na voz era perceptível.

— Não, tudo bem. Edward peraí. Está tudo bem, ok? É porque eu tenho uma proposta que pode mudar muita coisa pra gente e eu tô um pouquinho apreensiva com a forma que você vai receber isso.

— _Eita_. — Murmurou começando a ficar um pouco ansioso também.

— Você já jantou? Posso fazer algo.

— _Olha eu até já comi por aqui. Mas quem sou eu pra recusar um renomado Bella Swan, não é mesmo? Você tem lasanha? Diz que tem aquela lasanha de espinafre que eu não aguento mais te ouvir falar sobre._

— Nossa mas você é besta, viu. — Ainda bem que ela tinha absolutamente tudo para fazer a lasanha de espinafre.

— _Chego aí em uns 20-30 minutos, ok? _— Perguntou rindo. _— Mas sério não se preocupa com o jantar não. A gente pede uma pizza quando eu chegar aí._

— Mal posso esperar. Até logo. — Disse com um sorriso ansioso, desligando o telefone.

Bella começou a preparar o molho da lasanha e como deveria ficar no fogão por uns 20 minutinhos, decidiu tentar a sorte e descer correndo para o mercadinho próximo de sua casa e lá comprou algumas garrafas de vinho tinto. Comprou também alguns queijos para poderem comer enquanto conversavam.

Chegou em casa alguns minutos - dando graças a deus por não ter pegado fogo - antes dele e enquanto aguardava o molho do espinafre ficar pronto, repassou a apresentação em sua cabeça - e no computador - recordando-se de todos os pontos atrativos do projeto e todas as possíveis resultantes do mesmo.

Ela estava no processo de montar as camadas da comida quando a campainha tocou alta. Quase tão alta quanto o barulho do seu coração. Sentindo as mãos suadas, esfregou-as na calça jeans que usava rapidamente passou as mãos nos cabelos, alinhando os fios, e abriu a porta. O sorriso foi imediato e cheio de saudade

— Puta merda você fez a lasanha né? Eu senti do corredor! — Constatou com um largo sorriso enquanto oferecia uma garrafa de vinho.

— Eu fiz e claro que você já sabia, né? — Provocou saindo da frente da porta, dando espaço para ele passar e aceitando a garrafa. — Por favor, não repara a bagunça.

— Meu sonho é entrar na casa de qualquer pessoa sem ter que ouvir essa frase. — Disse rindo e dando um beijo no rosto dela.

Bella estava muito bonitinha. Tinha os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo no topo da cabeça, uma regata branca, soltinha e um jeans claro. Ela estava descalça e ele achava aquilo incrivelmente adorável.

— Como você tá, Bella? — Perguntou acariciando-a no ombro. Ela sorriu.

— Com expectativa lá no teto. Acho que isso é bom. Estou bem animada, na verdade.

— Sério? Eu podia jurar que você estaria desesperada por causa do seu trabalho de conclusão.

— Eu estava. Até não estar mais.

— Como assim? — Indagou com uma divertida curiosidade, ainda a tocando nos ombros em uma massagem sutil. — O que mudou?

— Você. — Respondeu com simplicidade enquanto se desvencilhava das mãos e batia a lateral do seu quadril no dele.

— Que?

Ela gargalhou e foi guardar o vinho que ele trouxe junto dos demais. Deu uma olhadinha na lasanha e como ela ainda não estava pronta o guiou para a sala após ele dizer que aceitaria um copo de água.

O que ele mais gostava dessa relação com a Bella é que não importava de verdade em que pé estavam, sempre parecia que estava tudo bem. Entre eles parecia não haver constrangimento nem esforço para gostar da presença do outro. Apenas fluía.

— Não mas peraí, Edward. John Wick não é só um filme de ação.

— Claro que é — confrontou, rindo.

— Meu deus do céu não é possível que a gente tenha assistido o mesmo filme — disparou levantando-se do sofá um pouco cambaleante atrás do seu celular. Ela _sabia_ que deveria ter parado na primeira taça.

— Ué. Não é aquele do Neo que mata a máfia russa?

— Meu deus… — a morena murmurou num falso assombro enquanto caminhava para a cozinha levando os pratos sujos.

Na volta os serviu com mais vinho e sentou-se ao lado dele com o celular em punho pronta para usá-lo como arma se preciso fosse. Bastou alguns segundos no _youtube_ para achar o vídeo em que John Wick é obrigado a ver o assassinato do seu cachorro.

— Edward… — murmurou fungando e olhando para baixo — da primeira vez que vi isso achei que fosse morrer. John Wick é muito mais do que um filme de ação é a odisséia de um homem que encontra no filhote o simbolismo de um amor tão puro que o faz renunciar de absolutamente tudo que poderia manchar esse sentimento. E é naquele animal recém-assassinado que tá todo esse simbolismo. Meu deus aquela cena do corte onde na metade superior está ele caído e na inferior o cachorro morto… Edward como você pode achar que é só ação?

— Meu deus, Bella, você não tá chorando, tá? — perguntou apavorado com a ideia dela estar chorando por isso e a gargalhada que ela deu em resposta ecoou de uma forma gostosa em seus ouvidos. Ele não podia deixar de reparar quão pequenininhos estavam os olhos dela e como o sorriso estava tingido pelo vinho.

— Seus dentes estão roxos — comentou rindo e encostando a ponta do dedo em um dos dentes, como que para mostrar.

— Edward! — Reclamou dando um tapa no dedo dele. — Sua boca também. Roxinha, roxinha.

Edward nem fingiu não reparar na forma que ela umedeceu seus lábios após olhar os dele, mas optou por não tomar nenhuma ação quanto a isso.

Ele repousou sua taça de vinho na mesinha de centro e se deixou cair mais confortável naquele sofá. A sala dela era escura, de paredes preta (a da TV) e cinza, sendo pouco iluminada por um painel luminoso e duas luminárias de pé - uma em formato de sabre de luz e outra que era claramente aquele equipamento de audiovisual para iluminar. Havia também vários quadros espalhados por ali e no chão uma pequena mureta de livros organizados em caixote que separavam a sala de jantar, da de estar. Era um apartamento pequeno, mas ela parecia ter dedicado um tempo precioso para deixar do jeito que via. Ele enxergava Bella na mesa moderna onde ficava seu computador, ali no cantinho da sala. Percebia a personalidade dela na mesa de jantar amarela e cadeiras azuis. Notava a pessoalidade dela em cada uma daquelas plantas espalhadas pela sala - até mesmo as mortas - e na escolha de móveis em geral.

— Bella…

— Hum? — Respondeu tão baixinho e de forma preguiçosa que ele a olhou. E sorriu.

Ela estava com a cabeça repousada no encosto traseiro do sofá e tinha seus olhos fechados. Sua respiração estava tranquila e ele sabia que logo logo ela dormiria.

— Você tá legal? — Perguntou num sussurro virando seu corpo de lado para olhá-la de frente. — Você queria conversar mais cedo.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou por umas frações de segundo enquanto respirava fundo.

— Ok. Vou arrancar esse curativo de uma vez por todas.

— Tô aqui. — Assegurou apoiando uma de suas mãos no joelho dela, acariciando-a.

— Esses dias eu estava conversando com a Alice e Rose - você lembra dela? É a modelo loira que fiz o ensaio de grávida. Acho que te falei — ele assentiu e sentiu quando ela apoiou sua mão em cima da dele. — Então… elas acabaram me fazendo perceber que se eu não desistisse do projeto que estou fazendo eu simplesmente não ia conseguir me formar, e aí a gente assistiu um filme e eu tive uma ideia. — Ela subitamente se levantou. — Espera aí pra eu pegar meu _pendrive _porque tenho um _powerpoint_!

Edward sentado estava, sentado permaneceu. Ele não fazia nenhuma ideia do rumo que aquela história estava tomando, mas estava, à sua maneira, se divertindo com a situação.

Bella chegou com um sorriso nervoso, plugou o _pendrive_ no aparelho de TV e selecionou uma apresentação chamada "Golden" e ele ficou ainda mais curiosos, porque esse era o nome de uma de suas músicas.

— Então como eu estava dizendo — continuou, toda prosa enquanto se posicionada ao lado da televisão — acabei por decidir abandonar o barco furado se o dono da lancha me oferecer uma carona — concluiu oferecendo uma piscadinha de olho.

— Olha eu não sei o que te levou a achar que eu tenho uma lancha, mas se tivesse você teria uma cabine inteira — comentou rindo — tem cabine em lancha?

— Calma — disse rindo. — A ideia é a seguinte: Essa é Rosalie Hale — e então apareceu na tela da televisão uma foto da mulher. Era apenas de rosto ela tinha os olhos fechados em uma expressão plácida. As sardinhas no nariz bastante visíveis e a pele bronzeada como uma moldura. — Uma visão de ouro, não é? — Ele acenou positivamente e ela prosseguiu, cantando: — _"Golden as I open my eyes" _[dourada enquanto abro meus olhos] — e então ela novamente voltou a apertar o botão e a foto seguinte era Rosalie na mesma posição, mas com os olhos abertos. Suas orbes azuis e pele vibrantes contrastando com o fundo acinzentado, pouco focado e urbano de Nova Iorque.

Ela seguiu a próxima meia hora explicando a concepção do seu clipe, onde traria imagens intercaladas de _close ups_ dos dois, e então imagens distantes do horizonte urbano nova iorquino e da banda tocando em um telhado, no pôr do sol. Ela ficava cada vez mais confiante na medida que Edward demonstrava interesse. Sua postura já estava completamente diferente - agora ele estava sentado na pontinha do sofá com seus cotovelos apoiado em seus joelhos, completamente vidrado na apresentação da morena.

— "_Because hearts get broken" _[porque corações são partidos] — seguiu cantando a última frase da música e aí a TV novamente mostrou a imagem da modelo com os olhos fechados - a mesma fisionomia e posição da primeira, mas nessa o cabelo completamente bagunçado pelo vento e uma fisionomia perturbada.

— Uau! — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ele, de fato, estava impactado com a visão sensível dela e o quanto se dedicou para isso. Ela conseguiu interpretar e captar o sentido de cada uma das palavras que usou naquela letra e sentiu uma conexão avassaladora com ela naquele momento.

— Uau — repetiu.

— Vamos fazer? — Perguntou ansiosa andando até a frente dele. — Eu te prometo que estou absurdamente empolgada, e se você topar eu te dou 100% dos direitos de veiculação e não precisa se preocupar com grana que a gente já conseguiu equipamentos e equipe de apoio.

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela, notando que estava um pouquinho suada, e deu um beijo suave nos ossinhos dos dedos.

— Você é talentosa pra caralho, Bella. Mal posso esperar.

Os próximos dias seguiram de forma agitada. Jacob entrou no circuito para ajudar na pré-produção do clipe. Bella foi bem enfática ao dizer que não precisaria, mas ele fez questão em participar desse processo. Ela entendeu quando Edward explicou que Jacob buscava ser parte ativa em qualquer trabalho que o envolvesse, de uma certa maneira era uma forma onde ele se sentia menor pior por ter saído da banda. De mais a mais, nem Bella, nem Edward podiam negar que o moreno era extremamente talentoso nesse processo de produção e que se combinar os contatos dele, de Rosalie e Alice, poderiam acabar fazendo no telhado da Casa Branca, se quisessem.

Bella acabou por optar pelo telhado de um hotel no East Side que tinha uma bela linha do horizonte totalmente tomada por prédios. No dia da gravação, Rosalie vestia uma blusa xadrez de azul com branco, um short jeans claro e seu cabelo tinha as pontas tingidas de magenta. Edward e os garotos da banda usavam blusas brancas e calças pretas. Era Rose quem daria o cor ao clipe, não eles.

Passaram a tarde filmando os takes específicos com a banda e algumas tomadas focando na paisagem, no céu e no chão - onde focou-se nos transeuntes. Quando o sol começou a se pôr e o céu foi tomado pela vibrância do crepúsculo, Bella usou a lente 50mm que é excelente para fotos extremamente aproximadas e fez as tomadas de rosto de Rosalie e Edward. Intercalando com seus cliques as expressões contrastantes ao passo que as lentes de Bella capturava no azul dos olhos de Rosalie a calmaria que ela não carregava nos movimentos agitados de seu corpo que dançava e rodopiava, e no verde quase mel dos de Edward todo o sentimento de explosão que aquela complexidade de tons demonstrava.

Bella flutuava pelo espaço frequentemente cantarolando partes da música sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia. Alice, que estava cuidando da parte artística e logística do produto e, portanto, não estava diretamente atuante na produção, não podia deixar de perceber o quão espetacular sua melhor amiga estava. Ela só tirava o sorriso dos lábios quando precisava dirigir alguém ou pedir algo para a sua equipe. Vez ou outra ela tinha um olhar sério, quase sisudo, mas o sorriso, ainda que quase imperceptível, não deixava os lábios dela.

Depois de cerca de 4 horas ela finalmente se deu por satisfeita com as gravações e anunciou o fim. Todos aplaudiram, igualmente ansiosos e contentes. Era espetacular como todos naquele ambiente sentiram a segurança e antecipação de um trabalho bem feito, e que por mais que desse a sensação de conquista à Bella, também gerava um senso de responsabilidade que ela não tinha considerado.

Para comemorar, Edward ofereceu pagar uma rodada de bebida à todos da organização (visto que ele não gastou um só real no seu primeiro videoclipe). Bella decidiu passar em casa antes para deixar os equipamentos - especialmente os cartões de memória das câmeras - e depois de um rápido banho e troca de roupa seguiu para o bar.

A primeira pessoa que viu quando virou na esquina da rua do bar foi Edward, que estava ao lado de fora com seu celular na mão e um cigarro nos lábios. Ela encarou se culpando por não saber exatamente se ele tinha voltado a fumar, mas se aproximou e notou que o cigarro sequer estava aceso.

— Oi estranho — retirando o cigarro dos lábios dele e agradecendo como se fosse pra ela.

— É pra você mesmo — esclareceu rindo — Alice falou que você já tinha saído e decidi vir pra cá te esperar, e o cigarro seria nossa desculpa pra ficar 10 minutinhos sozinhos.

Ela sorriu e acendeu o cigarro, tragando e oferecendo para ele em seguida - que negou.

— Vem cá — a puxando para um abraço apertado — Ainda não consegui te agradecer pelo clipe.

— Você ainda nem viu pronto — implicou apagando o cigarro na parece para guardá-lo no bolso da calça e apoiou sua cabeça no peitoral masculino, sentindo as carícias suaves em suas costas. Ela estava _exausta_.

— Eu tenho certeza que vai estar incrível, Bella. Você tinha que se ver ali hoje — murmurou beijando-a no topo da cabeça.

— Você é muito especial, Edward. Obrigada.

Era inegável que os dois queriam voltar a ficar juntos, mas nem ela, nem ele conseguiam dar o primeiro passo. Ela tinha certeza que não daria conta de administrar um relacionamento com ele e Edward estava um pouco cansado de dar o primeiro passo para ser rejeitado pouco tempo depois. Mas, de fato, não era segredo para ninguém. Os dois até voltaram a se provocar de forma tímida em praticamente todas as suas interações, mas não o suficiente pra precisarem tomar uma ação sobre isso.

Os dois retornaram depois que Bella terminou seu cigarro e algumas horas se passaram até que a modelo tivesse pedido por isso. A fotógrafa e o cantor estavam sentados lado a lado e frequentemente se encostavam. O roçar suave dos corpos sempre afetava os dois.

Em um momento, enquanto ria de uma piada, Edward apertou suavemente Bella na coxa descoberta no short jeans curto e manteve a mão ali por mais tempo que o necessário - tempo o suficiente para ela aproximar suas pernas, prendendo os dedos dele entre suas coxas buscando um tipo de fricção que ela não tinha percebido precisar. Ele a olhou e voltou a apertar a coxa subindo um pouco mais na direção da virilha da morena, quase na altura da bainha do short, quando a percebeu mordendo o lábio inferior. _Cacete ele queria muito beijar aquela boca._

— Você bem podia dançar comigo, hein? — Disse Alice, interrompendo o casal que vivia a tensão dentro de sua própria bolha.

— Ah nem vem — reclamou a morena mexendo o quadril na cadeira, tentando se ajustar. Seu rosto estava muito quente e ela tinha certeza que estava completamente corada.

— O que é isso, Bella? Poxa te ajudei de graça — reclamou Alice, sem entender exatamente o ataque de tosse que sua amiga teve naquele momento.

O que ocorreu debaixo da mesa naquele momento foi tão indecente que talvez Alice, de fato, não faria questão de saber.

— Vai se foder — esbravejou rindo para a amiga, mas torcendo para que Edward entendesse que o recado era para ele. — Te pago uma bebida no lugar, pode ser?

— Uma bebida e uma dança. Não nessa ordem. Vem.

Bella lançou à Edward um olhar de desespero e desejo quando sentiu sua amiga a puxar pela mão e ele apenas ergueu sua caneca de chopp, brindando o ar e sorrindo para a morena. _Canalha_, murmurou numa falsa irritação sabendo que ele não a ouviria, mas torcendo para ele ter lido seus lábios. Edward apenas gargalhou e deu um gole em sua bebida.

— Você vai ou não levar ele pra casa? — Questionou Alice de sopetão enquanto elas começavam a se mover na pista de dança. A mesa na lateral delas.

— Eu não deveria né?

— Deveria.

— Eu vou foder com tudo, Alice.

— Deveria _mesmo_ — constatou rindo, sendo acompanhada pela amiga. — Nossa senhora mas ele _já_ está te secando. Saímos de lá não tem nem 1 minuto.

— Ai Alice eu quero muito pegar esse homem, meu deus do céu.

— Então pega.

— Porra você sabe que não é assim.

— Bella. Pega.

Bella fechou seus olhos em frustração, sabendo que entraria numa discussão sem fim com sua amiga. Alice sempre foi muito impulsiva, enquanto a fotógrafa sempre foi extremamente cautelosa. As duas se equilibravam, e era justamente por isso que a amizade era tão especial. O problema é que de tempos em tempos se deparavam com argumentos tão contrastantes que nunca conseguiam encontrar um espaço comum.

Depois de dançar algumas músicas de frente para sua amiga, virou seu corpo para observá-lo e percebeu que ele _ainda_ tinha seus olhos nela. Quando se encararam sentiram o efeito claro do tesão em seus corpos e, apesar de tudo gritar para cortarem o elo visual, mantiveram. Edward, tentativamente, a olhou dos pés a cabeça, tentando não parecer muito desejoso, mas sabendo que ela mexia por completo com sua cabeça. Bella sentiu o olhar queimar pelas suas coxas semi cobertas pelo short e foi incapaz de parar seu corpo quando ele começou a se movimentar, ainda olhando o cantor.

Edward deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso torto, e virou seu tronco na mesa de modo a encará-la por completo. Seus amigos agora completamente ignorados. Bella, por sua vez, só reconhecia a existência dele naquele lugar, e a vibração do grave que escapava das caixas de som movia seu corpo de forma orgânica e sensual.

Se ela estivesse atenta, teria visto que Alice estava prestes a deixá-la dançando sozinha na pista porque percebeu a interação dos dois e sabia que ele viria. Com um olhar por cima do ombro, provocou Edward, claramente o notificando que ela sabia o que aconteceria, antes de se embrenhar mais ainda naqueles corpos suados de modo a dançar com um homem que a interessou.

Edward se levantou e sequer considerou fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse andar diretamente para a mulher que perseguia seus pensamentos há meses. Ele a queria _demais_ e podia jurar que dessa vez era mútuo.

Quando notou que ela umedeceu seus lábios enquanto ele caminhava até ela teve a certeza que queria, e dessa vez não reconsiderou. Se aproximou o suficiente para segurá-la pela nuca com uma mão enquanto levava a outra à cintura dela, unindo seus corpos. Aproximou seus lábios o suficiente para deixar claro o que queria, mas dando a ela o espaço de recuar.

Bella, levando suas mãos à nuca do músico e optou pelo contrário ao unir seus lábios em um beijo tão intenso que mais parecia um gesto por sobrevivência. Eles não foram tentativos dessa vez. Eles sabiam exatamente o que queriam buscar naquele contato e nem tentaram fingir calmaria nas emoções. Os dois queriam muito, queriam com medo, queriam com desejo e também sem tempo de querer. Os dois tinham certeza que não conseguiriam dar conta de conciliar as agendas, mas aquele beijo deixava muito clara a mensagem de querer tentar.

Com a respiração completamente errática e sentindo finalmente a excitação de todo o dia se somar com a daquela noite repleta de sutis provocações, a morena interrompeu o beijo, o segurou pelo rosto e fitou de maneira longa aqueles olhos verdes. A mensagem silenciosa era clara, mas Bella precisava ser transparente.

— Eu quero muito te levar pra minha casa hoje.

— Me leva — respondeu acariciando-a nas costas. Ele tinha as bochechas rosadinhas e os olhos quase todos tomados pela negritude de sua íris.

— Eu não quero só trabalhar com você.

— Então não faz só trabalhar — complementou beijando-a da clavícula à orelha — Você quer o que de mim, Bella?

— Eu não faço a menor ideia. Mas eu quero muito você — gemeu, virando o pescoço e dando a ele mais espaço para provocá-la.

— Eu to muito afim de você, Bella. Caralho que saudade de te sentir — disse e como para ilustrar, aproximou mais ainda seus corpos mostrando a ela que ele, por inteiro, a queria.

— A gente conversa sobre os pormenores amanhã?

Ele concordou sorrindo e voltando a puxá-la para mais um beijo. E pela primeira vez desde a noite que passaram juntos, permitiu se deixar nutrir expectativas.

Edward acordou com beijos sendo espalhados pelo seu peito. Conforme foi recobrando os sentidos, pode perceber que Bella estava deitada em seus braços, ainda nua e aparentemente com tanta vontade de estar ali quanto ele.

— Bom dia, bonita. — Disse antes de beijar o topo da cabeça morena.

— Bom dia, — respondeu preguiçosa — te acordei? Desculpa não consegui não fazer isso. — Confidenciou depositando mais um beijo.

Edward a trouxe para ainda mais perto e a envolveu com seus dois braços. — Acho que dá pra aceitar ser acordado assim. — Sorriu beijando-a nos lábios.

Bella correspondeu o rápido beijo e sorriu, repousando novamente a cabeça no ombro do cantor. Seus dedos faziam caminhos lentos por todo o peitoral dele, descendo pela barriga e tornando a subir. Não era sexual nem provocativo, era apenas carinhoso.

— Você está pensando em sumir de novo? — Ele perguntou receoso, mas de forma direta depois dos minutos de silêncio.

— Não. — Prometeu o olhando nos olhos e sincera. — Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. — Confessou e sorriu quando ele acariciou seu rosto. — Inclusive me leva como parte da sua equipe no seu show em Atlantic City. — Implicou, cutucando-o nas costelas e arrancando dele uma gargalhada. — Meu deus você é cosquento!

— Nem tenta. — Retrucou extremamente sério - mas por apenas dois segundinhos.

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo em meio a uma espreguiçada dele.

— Você quer ir de verdade?

— Ah sei lá falei brincando.

— Mas você consideraria?

— Por quê não?

— Sério?

— Ai meu deus você está me deixando nervosa.

— Não. Sério. Você quer?

— Quero.

— E você não tem trabalho, faculdade, sei lá?

— Eu te falei que me planejei pra tirar essas duas semanas de maio de folga.

— Sim, mas você não vai ter nenhum trabalho? Difícil acreditar.

— Olha você quer que eu vá ou não? Porque assim, trabalho eu consigo arrumar fácil. Sou ótima pra achar sarna para me coçar, sabe?

— Não! — Comandou e num impulso levantou-se da cama em busca de seu celular.

— Eu vou tirar esses dias quando entregar o clipe na NYFA, mas eu queria que fosse contigo, se possível — confidenciou sentindo-se envergonhada.

— Vou avisar pro Jake e pedir pra ele dar um jeito — pulou da cama com um largo sorriso no rosto, voltou para dar um beijo cálido nos lábios da morena e tornou a se levantar. Era realmente empolgante poder fazer planos com Bella - ainda que fossem apenas algumas semanas no futuro.

Ela sorriu observando o homem nu procurar o celular no quarto. A fotógrafa sabia que não estava ali - ele tinha deixado ao pé da mesa de jantar de sua sala dentro do bolso da calça jeans quando a retirou para transar com ela em cima daquele móvel. Mas ela não falaria isso porque estava agradável demais observá-lo andar em seu quarto daquele jeito.

Não demorou muito até que ele se recordasse; então sorriu para a morena e saiu do quarto. Passaram alguns minutos sem que ele retornasse, e por mais que ela quisesse esperar, se percebeu cada vez mais relaxada sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem uma tonelada. Ela nem sabia ao certo o quanto tempo permaneceu adormecida, mas ser acordada com um esbravejar do canto e uma sequência de xingamentos não era exatamente algo pelo que ela ansiava..

— Porra meu dedinho! — Reclamou apoiando uma bandeja - com xícaras, frutas e provavelmente algumas coisas de café da manhã - em uma das prateleiras daquela mesa de trabalho.

Bella acordou em um susto, mas rapidamente se preocupou com ele e foi até lá.

— Deixa eu ver.

— Não foi nada só bati.

— Tá — disse ignorando e se abaixando para ver. — Está tudo bem aqui — constatou exatamente o que ele previu.

— Porra Bella… — Murmurou em um tom provocativo, acariciando o cabelo da morena que estava ajoelhado bem ali na frente de um membro que começava a dar sinais de ter acordado também.

Bella o olhou com uma falsa inocência, mordendo os lábios e segurando nas coxas torneadas dele.

— O que? — Sussurrou provocativa.

— Aí você fode comigo.

— Não deveria ser o contrário? — perguntou delicadamente o arranhando na bunda.

Edward respondeu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Bella o beijou ali, onde pulsava. Vermelhinho e molhadinho.

— Eu trouxe café da manhã.

— Eu vi, mas tenho aqui tudo o que eu preciso. — murmurou enquanto espalhava beijos pela virilha. Ele era gostoso demais.

Ele apenas fechou os olhos e com o toque um pouquinho mais firme, a guiou para onde ele mais precisava.

— O que houve? Me conta a verdade. — Insistiu alguns - muitos - minutos depois, trazendo-a para perto de si na cama. Ainda nus.

— Hum? — Disse preguiçosa, traçando padrões na barriga dele com a pontinha dos seus dedos. Era muito gostoso deitar abraçadinha com ele. Que loucura ela ter demorado tanto tempo para se permitir.

— De você querer ir comigo pra Nova Jersey. Tem algo rolando?

— Tem sim. — Disse sem encarar os olhos verdes.

— Você sabe que pode me falar, não é?

— É porque eu decidi apostar meu coração num certo artista. — Piscou o olho depois de citar algo próximo à letra de sua música e ganhou um sorriso torto em resposta.

— Amor pela arte, foi?

— O que? O amor ou a arte?

— Me diga você. — Provocou, puxando-a para cima de si. Bella sorriu, claramente tímida e completamente desconfortável. Como resposta, o beijou. E _por hora_ isso teria que suprir.

Os dois dormiram agarradinhos e acordaram completamente doloridos. Fizeram almoço juntos e passaram o resto da tarde conversando. Com o cair da noite, uma série de comédia começou a passar na TV e de tempos em tempos ele soltava uma gargalhada expansiva. Ela sempre acabava rindo junto - não da cena em questão visto que estava ao seu lado com um tablet na mão acertando tempo para o primeiro corte do videoclipe. Independente disso, ela o achava hilário e simplesmente não conseguia evitar rir junto.

— E o que faz, exatamente, um diretor de fotografia? — ele perguntou curioso depois que ela o explicou a importância do diretor de fotografia naquela cena em específico que o fez rir.

— Basicamente o que o roterista faz, mas com imagens. A gente conta a narrativa com as imagens, enquanto o roterista com as palavras.

— Não entendi.

— O seu clipe, por exemplo, ele tem um roteiro, você já viu? — Perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

— Eu sou a pessoa responsável por transformá-lo em imagem, desde a escolha da paleta de cor a ser usada, até a coordenação dos técnicos de iluminação, onde vou focar, com qual tipo de lente, e etc. Entendeu?

— Você vai ficar muito chateada se eu disser que não?

— Claro que não, Edward. — riu e colou brevemente seus lábios. — Vem. Eu te mostro. — Disse puxando-o pelo braço e o levando até a sala onde ficava seu computador onde fazia suas edições de vídeo.

Edward escutou de forma atenta cada detalhe sobre o trabalho dela. Entendeu quando ela mostrou no vídeo o porque ela decidiu filmar por um ângulo específico, ou ainda a razão de ser mais relevante aproximar do rosto dele naquele momento específico da música. Explicou também de que forma determinada sequência de imagens fazia mais sentido do que se fosse diferente.

Finalmente entendeu o que ela quis dizer sobre um profissional que é responsável pelas decisões artísticas e técnicas, porque ao demonstrar no videoclipe dele as decisõe que tomou e as razões que a levaram a isso, ele pode entender que outras escolhas poderiam ter gerado um videoclipe totalmente diferente.

— Ah entendi, acho, — disse acariciando o ombro nu da mulher. Quando levantaram da cama, Bella apenas se enrolou no lençol, deixando seus ombros completamente à mostra. — É tipo ter um roteiro demonstrando um diálogo no trem, e então você decide o que, do trem, será mostrado… Se é a paisagem ou o interior do trem, por exemplo.

— Por aí. — Respondeu capturando a mão dele na sua e depositando um beijo ali. — Quer jantar? — Perguntou enquanto se levantava da cadeira e o encarava, aguardando coordenadas.

— Acho que estou com outras ideias. — Disse enlaçando-a em seus braços e depositando o beijo lânguido no pescoço da mulher.

— Meu deus, você é insaciável?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Respondeu subindo seus beijos pelo pescoço até chegar nos lábios dela. — E olhando agora seu escritório estou pensando que quero envergonhar essa pelúcia do Bebê Yoda aqui também. — Disse enquanto a colocava sentada na mesa do escritório e voltava a beijar seu pescoço.

Bella jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu sem ressalvas, lembrando-se da expressão de horror dele quando percebeu que na prateleira acima da cama dela haviam três bonecos de feltro: um Super Mário, um Sonic e um Alladin (na estética do Sega Genesis). Na ocasião ele brincou que daria aos personagens de videogame - que eram os jogos favoritos de Bella - uma visão para nunca mais esquecer.

Bella deixou o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo enquanto Edward a beijava no pescoço e ombros, mas antes que caísse no chão, o pegou com os pés e depositou em cima do Bebê Yoda. Ele não precisaria ver aquilo. Edward parou seus beijos quando percebeu o que aconteceu e riu bem alto.

— Se a gente estivesse vivendo em um filme seria agora que eu gritaria o 'corta' — Afirmou rindo e espalhando beijinhos no rosto dela.

— A cineasta aqui sou eu. Fica no seu ramo. — respondeu implicante e sorriu quando o percebeu trazendo seu corpo para a bordinha da mesa e aproximando seus lábios aos dela. Sorriu quando o percebeu abrindo os lábios para falar, porque ela tinha uma clara convicção do que viria a seguir.

— E… corta!

* * *

n.a.

Akssia obrigada por entrar nessa minha história comigo. Você é 10/10. Ayumi obrigada pela inspiração do powerpoint, Berry pela consultoria e incentivos na escrita. E Chloezinha obrigada pelas indicações. Eu adorei essa história de verdade. Suas referencias foram lindonas.

Esqueci de mandar a hot do capítulo passado. Perdão! Vou mandar entre hoje e amanhã pra quem comentar.

Galera, estou pra postar uma AU no twitter e adoraria que você acompanhassem por lá também. É uma história meio doida, em parte baseada numa história real, bastante próxima a uma experiência que vivi e vai ser leve leve. Só refrescos. Espero que vocês curtam :) mas me sigam por lá pra poder acompanhar, ok? Meu twitter é lou5858_ e o da AU é lou5858_au

Beijos e até breve!

lou.


	4. CONT: (2) - INT PETE'S CANDY STORE - EXT

Oi gente, demorei, mas cheguei!

(foi por uma boa causa - estava super envolvida na minha AU que logo logo começo a postar lá no meu twitter)

* * *

A mão dele estava suada, quente e apressada. Bella até tentava fingir que não estava se sentindo afetada com seus toques, mas o tecido do macacão era fino demais para permitir que ela se concentrasse em qualquer coisa que não fossem as carícias e apertos. Tudo enquanto ele contava sobre o show e seus companheiros de banda.

Ele fazia parecer fácil jogar esse jogo de sedução onde a deixava no seu limite de excitação, sem transparecer qualquer sinal de sacanagem para o motorista do táxi. Era um dedo percorrendo de sua nuca ao topo dos seios arrepiados, enquanto ele soltava uma alta gargalhada de um comentário qualquer. Como se ele não estivesse afetado pela tensão sexual claustrofóbica que a envolvia.

Bella percebeu, ao longo da viagem, a mão de Edward subir de sua coxa para a cintura, acariciando ali pele descoberta. Ela fingia respirar tranquilamente e interagir de forma casta mesmo quando sentia os lábios molhados e língua quente passeando pelo seu pescoço. Em um impulso cruzou as pernas desejando no momento a fricção que seu corpo desesperadamente precisava. Edward voltou a beijá-la perto do ouvido, chupando e sugando a pele sensível _demais. _Bella deixou escapar uma lamúria luxuriosa, e então aquela fachada de que ele não estaria afetado, ruiu.

– Cacete Bella eu quero muito te chupar. – Sussurrou com a voz grave quando notou o carro entrando na familiar rua onde morava. – Você deve estar molhadinha agora. Deixa eu ver. – Disse levando a mão ao sexo dela e murmurou uma apreciação quando ela descruzou suas pernas, dando total passagens aos dedos dele que a roçavam por cima da roupa. – Você está tão quente. – Murmurou contra a pele da clavícula da mulher enquanto colocava pressão em seus dedos. Bella arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás, dando a ele total passagem. Edward começou a beijá-la descendo para os seios e bufou quando o motorista pigarreou, chamando a atenção deles.

Ele retirou os dedos de onde estavam e encarou o homem pelo retrovisor, aguardando uma razão boa o suficiente para a interrupção.

– Já estamos na rua. Qual é o prédio?

– O 27, com toldo velho na porta. – Complementou após pigarregar e lançar um olhar apologético para Bella, que, em resposta, corou.

Quando saíram do táxi não tardou até que ele segurasse a mão da mulher na sua e a guiasse para dentro do prédio levando uma conversa leve, que progressivamente ficava mais e mais esticada conforme eles se aproximavam do apartamento que ele morava.

– Nossa… Está muito claro. – Ela reclamou quando as portas de metal se fecharam.

– Fecha os olhos então. – Ele sussurrou em resposta, encostando-a na parede fria do elevador e sorriu quando a notou completamente rendida ali com os olhinhos fechados e o pescoço todo à mostra, pedindo por atenção.

Sua excitação estava clara no gemido que o entregou em resposta, e ele roçou seus sexos por cima da roupa para mostrar que ele entendia exatamente o que ela passava naquele momento.

Novamente o torpor durou pouco tempo, porque o apito do elevador, sinalizando que chegou no andar, se fez ouvir. Ele imediatamente a segurou pela mão e a guiou para seu apartamento. Rapidamente trabalhou com a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta e a levando para dentro.

– Quer beber algo? – Perguntou e em resposta sentiu Bella unir seus corpo e o colocar contra a porta de entrada.

Ele rapidamente entendeu o recado e levou suas mãos à bunda da mulher, que imediatamente se ondulou, desesperada buscando por uma fricção.

Ele removeu sua jaqueta jeans que ela ainda usava e lembrou que ela esqueceu o casaco dela lá no pub. Fez uma nota mental se lembrá-la disso mais tarde e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a contra a porta quando sentiu uma mão quente o acariciar por cima da calça.

– Porra Bella – respirou levando uma de suas mãos à nuca dela e virando a cabeça, expondo o pescoço. A outra mão subia pela cintura buscando pelo fecho do macacão.

Ela apenas seguiu com suas carícias enquanto beijava o pescoço coberto por uma leve camada de barba por fazer. Era como se ela estivesse completamente incapaz de reagir com qualquer ação para além do seu instinto.

Edward, irritado por não conseguir abrir a roupa da mulher, inverteu as posições e levantou uma das pernas dela, encaixando-se ali. Suas mãos acariciavam o seio enquanto seus lábios atacavam-na no pescoço.

– Caralho Bella eu quero muito você porra.

– Sofá – Gemeu em resposta, abraçando-o com suas pernas e se deixando carregar no colo.

Edward sentou, posicionando-a em cima dele e continuou beijando-a no pescoço. Bella não tardou a roçar seus sexos e o fino tecido da roupa que usava a fazia sentir _quase_ tudo que queria sentir. Ela sabia que já estava encharcada.

– Se você não quer que eu rasgue a sua roupa, me ajuda aqui – ele implorou quando percebeu-se novamente falhando na tentativa de remover o macacão. Bella levou as mãos para trás e rapidamente a parte de cima de seu macacão caiu, revelando seus seios nus e eriçados. Edward não tardou em provar aquela parte dela também e se sentiu pulsar quando ela voltou a se esfregar nele. Ela tinha os olhinhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. suas mãos seguravam-no pelo ombro enquanto ela se mantinha rebolando ali. Era uma visão bonita para caralho e ele certamente poderia escrever um album inteiro sobre isso.

Quando os gemidos dela começaram a soar mais frequentes e mais altos, ele levou sua mão para trás da cabeça e retirou a camisa. Bella rapidamente colou seus troncos e o beijou, externalizando com sua língua todo o tesão que sentia. Edward a respondeu em igual intensidade e levou suas mãos à bunda dela, novamente guiando seus movimentos.

– Pelo amor de deus me come logo. – implorou no meio de um beijo, sentindo a proximidade do seu orgasmo. – Aqui, – comandou quando sentiu que ele fez menção de se levantar.

Edward a deitou no sofá e terminou de tirar a roupa, puxando a calcinha junto. Ele retirou a sua calça e também foi capaz de perceber sua cueca molhada. Quando voltou os olhos à mulher foi incapaz de segurar o gemido. Bella tinha os olhos fechados enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior e se tocava. Uma mão na boceta molhadinha e a outra no mamilo, beliscando-o.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, retirou a mão que ela usava para se masturbar e lambeu cada um daqueles dedos. Ele levou a mão dela aos seus cabelos e a deixou ali, silenciosamente pedindo-a para que o guiasse.

Bella suavemente o aproximou de onde ela pulsava e ele não tardou em levar sua língua ali, lambendo toda extensão do sexo feminino. Ele sentiu quando Bella segurou firme em seus cabelos e sorriu contra o clitóris quando a sentiu ondular abaixo dele.

Edward levou dois dedos à entrada da boceta molhada e os enfiou de forma lenta enquanto continuava a contornar o clitoris com sua língua em movimentos vagarosos e circulares. Ela o apressava ou desacelerava conforme suas necessidades de acordo com os movimentos de suas mãos e quadril. E não muito tempo depois conseguiu sentir seu coração acelerar e seu orgasmo se aproximar, clamando o alívio que ela há muito tempo buscava.

Edward desacelerou seus movimentos e manteve-se beijando-a ali, com cuidado porque imaginava que ela estava sensível, mas sem disposição para sair dali. Ela fez menção de se mover e ele a travou no quadril enquanto seguia beijando-a no pós órgasmo, longe o suficiente do clitóris para não incomodá-la, mas perto o suficiente para ela se voltar a começar a sentir prazer alguns minutos depois.

– Vem cá, deixa eu te chupar. – Pediu sentindo-se sensível demais, mas ainda cheia de tesão.

– Agora não. – Respondeu enquanto beijava-a na virilha, quadril barriga. – Eu preciso muito te comer primeiro. – Murmurou contra o mamilo eriçado e gemeu quando ela o acomodou no seu sexo.

Edward instintivamente roçou seu pau, ainda coberto pela cueca, na boceta dela e gemeu quando sentiu ficando progressivamente mais molhado - pelo sexo dois dois.

– Porra você é muito gostosa. – Constatou apertando-a nas coxas e bunda. Roçando com um pouco mais de firmeza e velocidade. Ele sentiu confiança quando Bella fechou os olhos e voltou a morder seu lábio. – Eu quero te comer essa noite inteira, Bella – confessou quando ela cruzou suas pernas no quadril dele, aproximando-os ainda mais.

– Eu preciso muito de você. Por favor. Agora. – Suplicou gemendo quando ele voltou a beijar seus seios e pescoço.

Ele se levantou do sofá e a puxou pela mão, levantando-a também. Bella imediatamente colou seus lábios no peitoral dele e gemeu contra a pele ao sentir o gosto de suor misturado com perfume. Ele era muito cheiroso.

Edward focou-se em levá-los para seu quarto. Bella deitou na cama enquanto ele mexia no mouse de seu computador, deixando uma meia luz naquele quarto. Novamente resfolegou quando notou que ela usava seus dedos para se masturbar e imediatamente mimicou seus movimentos por cima da cueca.

– Tira a cueca.

Ele manteve os olhos nela quando removeu a última peça de roupa e gemeu quando sentiu o vento frio bater no seu pau quente. Sua mão o segurou e também começou a se masturbar enquanto andava para a beirada da cama. Bella o observou e abriu ainda mais suas pernas, tocando-se, completamente incapaz de deixar de imaginar a sensação de senti-lo dentro de si.

– Deixa eu te chupar. – choramingou e sentiu sua respiração acelerar quando o percebeu indo em sua direção na cama. Bella logo se colocou na cabeceira, com seu tronco elevado pelos travesseiros. – Vem. – Pediu, recebendo-o pulsante e molhado em seus lábios.

Bella seguiu o chupando, tocando e a ele dando prazer, ao mesmo tempo que se tocava, que se dava prazer. Edward tinha os olhos fechados e o corpo inteiro tensionado.

Ele estava de joelhos, com uma mão segurando a cabeceira da cama e a outra a nuca da mulher que o chupava. Ela gemeu ao perceber o quão sensual estava aquela cena e o som o fez abrir os olhos e encará-la.

– Eu vou meter na sua boceta agora – afirmou em tom suplicante e ela apenas gemeu.

Edward buscou uma camisinha no criado mudo e gemeu ao colocá-la, especialmente quando percebeu que Bella voltou a se tocar enquanto esperava por ele.

– Vem cá. – disse ao se sentar na cabeceira ao lado dela. Bella se posicionou então acima dele, pronta para sentar no colo dele e gemeu com a tortuosa e lenta descida, controlada por ele, até que finalmente seus sexos estivessem unidos.

O arfar logo se tornou um gemido quando ele lambeu os dedos da mulher que estavam molhados pelo gozo. Ela fechou os olhos quando a sensação dele a preenchendo ficou demais. Se deixou ser completamente guiada por ele naquele instante, que, inicialmente a guiava para frente e para trás, depois cima e baixo onde acelerou o ritmo de quadris.

Ele amava ouvir os múltiplos sons que ela tinha para sentir prazer. Era um misto exato de desespero com euforia. Ele sabia a exata forma que ela vociferava, porque era exatamente assim que sentia.

Naquela transa a comeu por cima, por baixo, e nesta posição o rítimo deles era mais cadenciado, cuidadoso. As trocas de olhares e carícias mais presentes. Depois a teve de quatro, e em seguida por cima dela, que estava deitada. E foi exatamente nessa posição que gozou pulsante dentro dela. Quente.

Edward usou seus dedos para fazer com que ela atingisse o seu clímax enquanto a beijava no pescoço e costas. A ondulação dela era hipnotizante. Seu corpo era completamente convidativo para outra foda. A forma que a tatuagem mexia, a maneira que ela empinava a bunda ou ainda a forma que afundava seu rosto no travesseiro para gritar seu prazer, mexiam tanto com ele que podia sentir na base de sua barriga o princípio da vontade de tomá-la novamente.

– Toma banho comigo? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos, quando observou a respiração dela mais tranquila.

– Uhum.

Passaram os próximos minutos trocando carícias e promessas gestuais. Sentindo-se, olhando-se. Se querendo e permitindo.

– Pega água pra mim, por favor? – Pediu após saírem do banho e ele respondeu dando um selinho nos lábios dela.

– Além da água, prefere vinho, gin ou cerveja?

– Gintônica?

– Sim.

– Esse. – sorriu agradecida.

Edward voltou minutos depois com uma bandeja com os drinks, água e alguns petiscos.

Voltaram para a cama, após fazerem o lanche juntos, ligaram a televisão e iniciaram um filme que foi negligenciado antes mesmo de chegar na metade.

Bella estava sentada no peitoral dele e o roçar suave de seus dedos na barriga nua de Edward gerava nos dois a sensação de que isso seria muito mais de que um suave roçar de dedos. O rosto corado, a respiração ofegante e os lábios vermelhos dela deixavam claro que ela o queria novamente, e ele não tardou em prover.

Dessa vez foi rápido para os dois. Ela por cima. Suor escorrendo por entre os seios, cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ele a apertava pela bunda friccionando os sexos desesperado por aquele prazer, que dessa vez veio antes para ela e acabou em um emaranhado de cheiros, cabelos e suor.

A televisão permaneceu ligada quando ele fechou os olhos para permitir que o sono chegasse, logo após perceber que para ela, já havia chegado.


End file.
